Escape from Fear Island
by Me-agaisnt-the-world
Summary: SEQUEL SPOILERS! COMPLETE! After Danny faced his future self a few months ago, he hasn't really gotten over it. Clockwork has asked a friend of his to help Danny out, but what happens when this ghost decides to do something else.... Full summary insi
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! No... your not hallucinating, this is another story entitled Escape from Fear Island. let me answer a few questions before you ask them. 1. Why is there another one? Ok, well let me tell ya. I was looking over this the other day, and realized how bad the first one came out: good ideas; bad writing skills. But cut me a break! it was summer vacation for crying out loud, we're not supposed to be thinking about grammar. So this will be another version, edited, revised and hopefully a bit better.**

**Second, What's going ot happen to the old one? Well, I'll keep it up for now, until I finish uploading every new chapter, then I'll delete it.**

**Third, Why read this? Because it rocks! No, I'm just kidding :P For those of you who've read the first version, I've added a bunch of little things to help the story flow more, and to make this annoucement: THERE IS A SEQUEL TO THIS! As soon as I finish this one, I'll put up a sneak peek as a thank you to those of you who were interested enough to read this. I'm telling you now, the sequel will be better than this, and hopefully I might have more inspiration.**

**Before you start reading (and you're all probably screaming "WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG?") Here's a small summary of the story:**

**Ever since Danny, faced his future self, he's been doubting himself and has been afraid of anything to do with the fuure that should've happened. Clockwork knows this and enlists the help of Fear to help him get over his fears. Unfortunately for Danny, Fear is power crazy and would do anything to trap Danny on Fear Island to gain ultimate power. Can Sam and Tucker help Dany realize that he isn't to blame or will his biggest fear become his biggest weakness...**

* * *

In the vast green space know to some humans as the Ghost Zone, there is a remote part that is inhabited by a castle. Said castle has lots of clocks and gears, each giving the steady rhythm of the seconds going by. In the middle of the castle, in front of a large orb like screen, floated 2 ghosts. One was Clockwork, the master of time. The other wore a black robe that covered his entire body. The only part that was revealed was its hands; thin bony hands. Both watched as a teen about the age of 14 thrashed in his bed, screaming out in emotional pain.

"No, no! Leave them alone!" He cried out.

Clockwork sighed as he watched the boy that he is obligated to protect, fall victim to another one of his nightmares. Danny had been getting his constant nightmares every since that fateful incident.

"He is afraid," Clockwork stated in his eerily calm voice. He then turned to the other ghost, "You must help him get over his fear; or else it will become one of his weaknesses."

"It already is Clockwork; it already is," The ghost said in a cold voice, a voice that would've run chills through anyone's spine. However, Clockwork was used to it. "I will help him; however, it will not be pretty sight."

"I know," Clockwork said, sighing.

The ghost disappeared and left Clockwork alone in his lair. He turned and looked back at the screen, scanning the time stream before saying "Everything is as it should be."

---

A frantic boy ran on the sidewalk, determined to get where was going in a hurry; His raven black hair blowing in the wind and his bag dropping as he ran. Young Danny Fenton glanced down at his watch then increased his speed.

_Why didn't I put his alarm clock volume up loud, I knew I was gonna oversleep, especially after the night I had_, he thought to himself.

He ran at a fixed pace until he reached a street with an important looking building at the head of it; the local high school. He started to slow down and looked around.

_Where are Sam and Tucker? _he thought to himself.

As if they heard his thoughts, two teens walked up to him; one a girl that had certain taste of clothing, the other with a red cap and a PDA in hand.

"Danny, where were you? We waited over a half-hour!" The girl said, almost shouting and annoyed.

"Yeah Danny, Sam's right. If we want a grade on this project, you gotta start pitching in!" The boy, also looking annoyed.

"Guys...I'm sorry," Danny said, panting. "After fighting all those ghost last night and not getting in till one last night I was really tired" _And not to mention the nightmare _he thought, before he shivered.

The look of anger and annoyance on Tucker and Sam's face faded and replaced with compassion and understanding. Their friend had his own problems plus high school to deal with; not a good combo.

"It's okay Danny. We'll just work on it tonight at my house." Sam said sympathetically. She then looked at Danny and added "Unless you have 'other' reasons to not come." She smiled sarcastically at Tucker, who returned the smile.

"I'm coming for sure," Danny said in a final tone. He dropped his bag on the ground in front of them and pulled out a thermos and something that looked like lipsticks; the Fenton utility weapon. Then he shoved the thermos back into his bag. He gave Sam and Tucker each of them one of the lipsticks and told them

"I think you guys better hold on to these. Recently there's been a lot of ghost activity and I would feel better if you guys had something to protect yourselves with. Just in case." It wasn't the real reason for giving it to them, but he felt like something wasn't right.

Sam and Tucker looked at him then at each other. They took the weapons and stuck it into their bags. Danny smiled. Thoughts of "This wasn't like Danny to be so over prepared" ran through their minds, but they shrugged it off. The warning bell sounded and the three friends walked into the school, dreading the piles of homework they knew they were going to get at the end of the day.

------------

The last bell sounded and the hungry students of Casper High burst into to the halls; all heading to the same place: the cafeteria. Danny walked into the crowded hall, but turned to go the other way. His destination was a locker near the front doors. He opened it and took out his bag and a small black book with a tattered cover. He then walked out the doors, into the hot midday sun that was blaring down with full force.

_It may be the start of May, but feels like the middle of July _Danny thought as he shielded his eyes with the black book. He looked around at the outdoor picnic tables and trees, debating where to sit. He settled for a big Oak tree away from the school. It looked like it was forgotten with the picnic tables underneath almost every tree except for this one.

He sat on the grass and took out a pen from his bag. Danny looked at the black journal as if it was his best friend. It was where he kept his thoughts about his life, his _ghost fighting _life. In this book, his whole life was basically in there… well his life for the past few months. He turned to an empty page and put the pen to his mouth, pondering what to write.

_Maybe I should check when last I updated this _he thought. Danny turned back a page and saw it was dated about a couple months ago. The last entry was about the ghost invasion and the ghost king.

A chill ran through Danny. There have been a lot more serious things that happened since. One, especially, that he could never keep his mind off of. He fought with something that he is-no _was _going to turn into. He stopped his future from being corrupted by evil.

He was supposed to cheat on his CAT's causing his loved ones (and Mr. Lancer) to die, but he stopped this from happening. However, it wasn't until it was almost too late. He still couldn't believe what his future self did, destroying most of the world except for Amity Park. The only light on the situation that had taken place was that he developed a new power: the Ghostly Wail. As far as he knew, a handful of people knew about this attack, most from the future or in are in the Ghost Zone; not even Sam or Tucker knew.

"Boo!" said a loud voice from behind him. Danny jumped up, jerked out of his thoughts. He automatically went into a fighting stance and his eyes flashed from a light blue to neon green. He saw that it was Tucker and calmed down a bit, eyes growing back to normal while watching his friend laugh himself to the ground.

"TUCKER!" Danny yelled. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He was pretty annoyed with his friend for spooking him like that; he had been a bit jumpy lately.

"Come on Danny, it was funny!" Tucker smiled at his friend. "You should have seen your face! It was like you've seen a-"

"Ghost?" Sam said, walking up behind Tucker smugly. "If you haven't forgotten, Danny _fights ghosts. _Which means if you scared him enough, he was going to blast you into a pile of dust" She told him amused.

"Sor-ry. It was only a joke" Tucker said sarcastically, yet there was an apologetic tone to his voice.

"It's fine. I just... over reacted," Danny said regaining the thoughts he had lost with the practical joke. He sat back down and shoved his journal back into to his bag. _I'll update it later _he thought to himself. Sam sat next to him.

He looked at them, then brought his gaze to the ground. He had never told Sam and Tucker what really happened when he fought his future self; He didn't like to talk about it. It was better they didn't know. It was because of _him _that they almost died, if it wasn't for Clockwork...

"Danny...are you okay?" Sam asked, bringing Danny out of his thoughts yet again. "You didn't get any lunch."

"I'm not very hungry," Danny said. His voice, they noticed, was like it was somewhere else, somewhere that didn't sound very happy.

"Dude you don't look to good. You looked like someone died," Tucker told him.

Danny looked at them and forced a smile. "I was thinking... about the homework we've already gotten," He lied and it must've looked like he meant it because they stopped asking him what was wrong. He sighed quietly and leaned against the tree, embracing the shade that it brought.

He closed his eyes and an image came to mind. It was a barren island with hardly any trees but lots of rocks. There was an area of sand and dirt; like a desert. Then a cold laugh rang through his hears, sending shivers down his spine. It was the same place he was dreaming about for the past couple of nights, not to mention his laugh. He didn't know why he dreamt about it but he did. It had a very haunting feeling about it and Danny didn't know-and didn't want to know- why.

Danny opened his eyes and looked at Sam and Tucker, smiling a small smile that apparently he was the only one who took notice.

_This island doesn't exist _he said sternly to himself_. It was only a dream_.

He was taken from his thoughts yet again, this time by Sam who started to talk about the project they were doing for Lancer. They talked about their plans for that evening, however Danny's mind wandered elsewhere. He felt like something was going to go wrong today, and he couldn't get this feeling out of him. He shivered at the thought but Sam and Tucker took no notice.

The bell rang shortly after and they got up reluctantly, dreading the classes they had but glad the day was half over.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. Please review for me? I'll give you cookies, or other pastries if you want them. I like reviews! Drop a note, it doesn't really matter to me, I even accept flames, I can make smores :D **

**My update times will probably be every weekday, but I'm not sure yet (If any of you read Witching for Ghosts (and for those who don't check it out, it's good) you know why) **

**I'll update soon, please review for me? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gasp! I forgot the most important thing in the first chapter. THE DISCLAIMER! EEK! (hides from lawyers) Ok so I won't get sued here's the disclaimer... and I'll babble later**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART Of DANNY PHANTOM AND ITS RELATED** **CHARACTERS, THE ALL MIGHTY BUTCH HARTMAN!**

**and now onto Chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Danny Phantom flew over the skies of Amity Park on that cool spring night. Usually Sam and Tucker are with him hunting ghosts, but since Danny was meeting them later on, he decided that he was better off scouting the skies alone. It was unusually quiet tonight, and Danny hoped it stayed that way.

He flew over the Nasty Burger and headed towards the clock tower. It was 7. _If there's no activity for the next half an hour, I'll head for Sam's _Danny thought, relieved that he was actually going to be on time. He circled the skies very lazily, bored that there was nothing to do.

Suddenly, a cold laugh came from behind him. He shuddered and trembled; he knew that laugh. He turned around, muscles stiffened, his hand raised and glowing green but, there was no one there. Danny looked around, confused. After making sure no one was there, he relaxed.

_That was strange, _Danny thought. _I was pretty sure I heard that laugh_. He flew around some more, being careful to search every inch of the area to make sure he wasn't there. _Maybe my mind has been playing games with me_. Danny looked back at the clock tower. He had fifteen minutes to go. Sighing, he flew over Casper High, making sure there were no ghosts.

All of a sudden, Danny gasped; an icy blue mist escaped from his mouth. "Here we go" Danny said out loud to no one in particular, his ghostly echo evident. He dove down towards the school when a couple of boxes flew at him. Surprised, Danny turned blue and transparent; his intangibility power at work, dodging every attack that came his way.

"3, 2, 1" Danny counted, then...

"I AM THE BOOOOOX GHOOOOOOOST," said the Box Ghost in his annoying voice.

"Great, are you done yet?" Danny asked, with a bored tone in his voice. "'Cause if you are, I'm gonna suck you into the thermos now." Danny took the Fenton Thermos that was hanging over his shoulder and opened it. The thermos started to whine as it was charging, a blue light shining from it.

"You can not trap me in there! I haunt all that is square not cylinder" The Box Ghost stated. His blue face was filled with taunting and laughter as Danny waited for the thermos to go to full power. A few seconds later, it sucked the Box Ghost into the thermos, leaving the echoing word "Beware" that the foolish ghost had said before.

"Well, that was easy." Danny said, smiling. He looked back at the clock tower and saw that his time limit for himself was up. Given that he only snagged the box ghost, he decided to call it a night. With a change in direction, he headed for Sam's house, happy about being able to do something with his friends that didn't involve ghosts, even if it was homework. He soared through the crisp evening air to the area where Sam lived.

Suddenly, an ecto-blast hit Danny square in the chest. Winded, Danny looked around for his attacker. He finally found a small green blob, his hand glowing from hitting Danny. The ghost launched another attack at Danny. Being prepared this time, Danny flew out of the way, then launched his own attack at the ghost. This hit the ghost, but it made no register in pain, like the blast didn't hit him at all.

"You've got to do better than that to hurt me, ghost kid," the ghost told a confused Danny. It hit Danny again; this time making Danny hit a nearby building. Danny cried out in pain but regained himself quickly. He then looked over at the pier, when a thought struck him. Smirking, Danny flew away from the ghost, hoping that it would give chase. Fortunately, it did.

Danny led it to the pier, waiting for it to get closer to him. The ghost's hand glowed once more, ready to attack Danny again. Danny saw this out of the corner of his eye and decided that this was now or never. He flew up and turned invisible, letting the ghost past him a little bit. Then he charged at the ghost at high speeds, making contact then collided with the ground. The ghost got up, shaken but not that hurt. Danny wasn't injured at all and he flew up above the ghost, thermos in hand. The ghost looked at the thermos, and as Danny was sucking him into the thermos, he started to laugh and maniacal laugh. Confused, Danny put the thermos around his shoulder.

_I wonder why he was laughing _Danny thought as he once again looked up at the clock tower. _Oh no_ Danny thought. His fight with that ghost made him late...again! Flying at top speed, Danny flew to Sam's house, hoping Sam and Tucker wouldn't be too angry with him.

He approached the street where Sam lived and flew into an alleyway. Danny ducked behind a dumpster and transformed back into his human self. Hurrying, he ran down the street until reached Sam's house. Trying to catch his breath, Danny rang the doorbell and Sam and Tucker answered the door. There was something different about them, however Danny didn't notice.

"Sorry I'm late guys but-" Danny said, but Sam cut him off.

"You're always late Danny! It's getting so annoying!" Sam yelled at him.

"Yeah, if you're gonna be late, call or something, not just show up late. You know what, Danny? We can finish this project without you!" Tucker yelled angrily at a confused Danny.

"Guys, I said I was sorry," Danny said, confused about why his friends were acting like this. Tucker and Sam said nothing to this, but their answer was slamming the door in Danny's face.

_Ok_, Danny thought, _this is weird. I have to find out what's wrong with them_. His idea was cut short when the icy blue vapor of his ghost sense escaped from his mouth for the 2nd time that night. "After I deal with this problem," he said to himself. He looked around and transformed back into his ghost self. He jumped up into the air, and flew into the night.

Danny looked around, trying to find where the ghost was. His ghost sense went off again, directing him to something behind him. Danny turned to see a ghost wearing a black robe, it's ghostly aura shining around it. Something about this ghost made him shiver; its presence was different than other ghosts. Danny didn't know what to do, except stare at the ghost in fear. He was scared, something he hadn't felt since he faced his future self. Gulping, he tried to hide his fear, but was unsuccessful.

"Judging by the look on your face, you're scared stiff," The ghost told Danny in an extremely cold voice. This voice ran a chill through Danny's body; it was so unnatural.

"What-what do you want?" Danny asked, his voice shaking getting stronger as he said each word.

"Well, you have a backbone. How amusing," The ghost said in that same cold voice, with an amusing tone. "Let's see how that backbone stands, when your greatest fears come alive!"

Not liking what he was hearing, Danny tried to get away, but he found couldn't move. He tried everything he could to recover himself, but nothing he tried worked. The ghost flew closer to Danny and unleashed some sort of mist around him. It made Danny feel so cold; so frightened. He really wanted to get away, all he heard was cold laughter. Danny didn't notice he was dropping in altitude. The mist was coming closer to Danny, making it hard for him to breathe properly. The mist was all Danny could see, and then it started to turn black. The last thing Danny remembered before going unconscious was being hit by a ghost ray from the ghost, as the cold laughter continued. The ghost looked at the fallen ghost boy, transforming back into his human self. All the ghost had to say was "It has begun."

* * *

**Ok, so I don't think I changed much here, though it hopefully it sounds better. **

**Again I'd like it if I get a review (puppy dog eyes) PWEAAAAAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MATW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the chapter is a bit late (only a couple hours) but cut me some slack... 2 exams tomorrow. Hope you like this chapter.. it's a bit short.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Whoa, I feel dizzy," Sam said, clutching her head. She then looked around. "What are we doing up here?" she asked when she saw they were on the main floor of her house.

"Me too. The last thing I remember was being downstairs working on the project and waiting for Danny," Tucker said, also holding his head. "Where do you think Danny is?"

"I dunno," Sam replied, looking at the fancy oak clock near the stairs. "He said he would be here by now. You don't think he ran into any ghost trouble, do you?"

They stared at each other in silence. They knew that Danny was extremely stubborn, and he wouldn't call for help unless he was really in trouble.

"Maybe I should call his cell," Tucker said, taking out his cell phone.

"Good idea," Sam said, looking at Tucker as he dialed the number.

Tucker listened through the phone, waiting for his friend to answer. It rang, rang again, then rang again. Tucker waited and waited but Danny never answered. "That's weird," Tucker told Sam as he closes his phone. "He's not answering."

"Maybe it's a busy night," Sam suggested, trying to make her voice sound hopeful. "Danny could be held up with lots of ghosts and doesn't have time to pick up the phone." She looks at Tucker, hoping he had a better explanation as to why Danny didn't check in yet.

"Maybe..." Tucker said, his voice trailing. "Come on, maybe he'll come by later. If he doesn't come or call by the time we're done, we'll try calling again."

"I guess..." Sam said. She knew that Danny could take care of himself, but it still didn't keep her from worrying. They went back downstairs, hoping that Danny would come soon.

One hour passed, then two. By the time they were done, Danny had still not checked in or come by. They were now really worried. They called his cell again, but once again, no answer.

"Well if it's a busy night, he probably would've gone home tired, right?" Tucker asked Sam, unsure about the statement he was making.

"Yeah..." Sam said, trailing off. She was extremely worried because when Danny doesn't check in, it means something happened. "Tucker, I think we better go look for him."

"You're right," Tucker said, feeling better that they were going to look for their friend. As they were getting their things a voice from behind them yelled, "SAMANTHA MANSON! WHERE ARE YOU GOING THIS TIME OF NIGHT!"

"Oh darn it," Sam said bitterly, turning to face her mother. "Mom, please, I won't spend long and-"

"No! You are not leaving this house young lady!" Pamela Manson said angrily at Sam. "Tucker I think you should leave." She added in a distasteful yet proper voice.

"Go find Danny," Sam whispered to Tucker when her mother wasn't looking.

"Uh...Bye Mrs. Manson, Bye Sam," Tucker said about to leave.

"Wait a minute," Mrs. Manson said. " I'm going to call your mother so she'll know you're coming. You can't be to careful with that ghost kid being spotted around the area."

"Thanks Mrs. Manson," Tucker said in a depressed tone. It wasn't until he was nearly out the door that he realized that she had said something about Danny. "Wait, did you say something about the ghost kid!" He said, alarmed.

"Yes. He was spotted around the area earlier tonight," Mrs. Manson told Tucker and Sam, confused at the look on their faces.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, trying to see a reason why Danny didn't come in if he was in the area. They knew if they questioned Sam's mom anymore, she might suspect something. Tucker gave Sam an "I'll call you later" look, then left.

----------------------

"Good job you two," The ghost said to two ghost blobs. This was the same ghost that was in Clockwork's lair and the same ghost who attacked Danny. "Even if your brother got captured by the ghost boy, you all did your jobs perfectly."

"Yep, we overshadowed his friends while our brother distracted the ghost kid, then made him feel horrible and then left him to you" One ghost blob said.

"So what did you do to the boy?" The second blob asked.

"He needs to face his fears. I sent him to Fear island," The ghost said calmly.

The ghost blobs gasped at the mention of Fear Island; That place was dreaded by every ghost and human.

"Oh, stop your whining." The ghost said irritably. Ever since the Fright Knight betrayed his trust by stealing the fears that he helped him gather, he had to get new assistants… and sadly that was these two. "Now that phase one is complete, it's time to start on phase two. His friends will be the key to help him face his fear. Or else," The ghost said in a negative tone (it wasn't hard because his voice was so cold), "His biggest fear will become his biggest weakness."

The ghost blobs trembled at the sound of the ghost's voice. They hated to serve this ghost but they had no choice; no one says no to the Ghost of Fear.

---------------------

Danny felt awful to say the least. He didn't know what that ghost did to him, but he knew he never wanted it to happen ever again. His senses began to come back to him, albeit slowly. He realized after a while he was lying on sand, with an ocean or lake close by, since he heard the waves.

He finally opened his eyes, with much protest from his body. He was on some sort of beach. Danny tried to sit up, but dropped back down almost instantly; the pain he was feeling was too intense. Danny managed to turn over onto his back and looked around at his surroundings.

He noticed that there was a mist farther out on the sea, encasing the island like a dome. The sun was beating down on Danny, warming him, yet it didn't help the chilling feeling he felt all over his body. Danny took deep breaths, calming himself.

_Where the heck am I? _He asked himself. He put his hands underneath him, giving him the leverage he needed to push himself up, even though every muscle in his body screamed in agony. Danny eventually sat up and looked down at himself. He didn't see any injuries that seemed serious, but he noticed that he was out of his ghost form.

_What happened? _He asked himself before the images from before he passed out hit him with full force. A ghost with a cold voice, a mist and laughter, cold laughter; Danny shivered again. That laughter was so icy; it made him want to never see the person who the laugh belonged to. Danny took another deep breath and tried to stand up. Being successful, Danny steadied himself.

_Whatever happened after I went unconscious, ended up with that ghost bringing me here_, Danny concluded.

After looking around the beach again, Danny decided that it would be best if he looked around the island, even if it was against his better judgment. _I hope I can go ghost _he thought as he concentrated on transforming. Two glowing rings of bright light, separating from the middle one going up and one going down, answered his question. Danny's white t-shirt and blue jeans were replaced by his black and white uniform. His blue eyes changed to green and his jet black hair changed colour into stark white. Danny smiled and jumped into sky flying into the air.

Danny flew around, exploring the island from above. There was something familiar about this island but Danny couldn't place what it was. However, he didn't have long to dwell on his thoughts. He stopped in midair as his ghost sense went off.

Danny sighed and looked around the area for the ghost, but he didn't have to look far. A deafening roar came from behind him. He turned around quickly, determined to find the source of the sound. A serpent like blue Dragon was speeding towards him, its sharp razor teeth shining in the sunlight.

"Oh no," Danny said out loud, making his problem clear to the entire sky. Danny flew at top speed, attempting to get away from the dragon, who was right on his tail.

* * *

**Yikes... Danny's not doing so good... well... actually I'm not sayig but let's just say this is the LEAST of his problems. Hopefully that little bitty info about the ghost and his assistants gave you a better idea of the kind of ghost he is.**

**Again... review... PWEASE :looks sad and pouts:**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY next update under a name that is better to see! So... no reviews this time :( Oh well... I'm glad 2 people are enjoying this so far (hinthint review please hinhint) This chapter's short, letting you know now. **

**Ok, so I know this is supposed to be the better version and I'm not changing much... trust me it'll change sooner. **

* * *

Chapter 4 

Sam watched the desk in front of her. Danny's seat was empty, and she was hoping that any second he would run into the classroom with a late note or an excuse saying he overslept. Sam had spent all night worrying about him and couldn't sneak out because her parents had her on constant watch last night (security guards all around her room); She just wanted to know if he was alright. The bell rang, making her jump out of her thoughts.

"No sign of him?" Tucker asked Sam as he walked up to her as she gathered her things.

Sam said sighing sadly, walking into the hall. "Tucker, I'm really scared. I mean, haven't talked to Danny since yesterday at school. He didn't show up last night or call and after my mom mentioned him being in the area, I think something bad happened to him."

"I think that was obvious when your mom saw him in the area and he didn't come in," Tucker said, nodding. "Let's find Jazz and ask her if she saw Danny since yesterday."

Sam nodded and they turned around to go to Jazz's locker, but there was no need. Jazz was walking fast towards them, her face wearing the scared expression that they had on. Once Jazz had joined them, they all asked simultaneously "Do you know where Danny is?" The threesome stood silently; if they all asked the same question, they all know the answer the other will say.

Jazz suddenly broke down crying. Tucker gently put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "When was the last time you saw Danny."

"He was leaving to go ghost hunting. He told me that he might be back late because he was going go to your house and work on some project and back to hunt ghosts. I went to bed late and then I went to wake him this morning and he wasn't there!" Jazz said in an exasperated and hushed voice between sobs. Her eyes were filled with worry and sadness.

Tucker and Sam looked at each other, their faces filled with alarm. What Jazz had just told them confirmed their theory; something bad happened to Danny.

"Don't worry Jazz, we'll find him," Sam told Danny's older sister in a comforting voice. Turning to Tucker she added, "I'm skipping the rest of the day to search for him, you coming?"

Tucker nodded. They looked at Jazz, who shook her head. "I would go with you, but I have an essay to write in class today. Good luck you two," Jazz said, drying her tears. She then walked off, filled with hope that her brother's two best friends will find him. "Please alright Danny," Jazz whispered into the air; hoping that some way he can hear her.

Tucker and Sam went into Danny's locker and got some ghost hunting gear: a Fenton thermos, Fenton fisher and an ecto-gun. They also saw a small black book with a tattered cover. Sam looked over the book; intrigued as to why Danny would have a book like that in his locker.

"Come on Sam, let's go!" Tucker said to Sam in a hurried voice. "We've gotta find Danny." He started walking away from Danny's locker, leaving Sam mesmerized by the book.

"Right," Sam answered to Tucker, who was already waiting by the doors. However, when Tucker wasn't looking, Sam stuffed the black book into her bag. The two teens sneaked out of the school undetected by any teachers and started their search for their ghostly friend.

---------

Clockwork watched Danny on the screen, trying to battle that dragon. He sighed as Danny tried blasting the dragon with a ghost ray. He watched Danny's image on the screen as he was repeatedly slashed and bruised. Clockwork knew this wasn't going anywhere good. He then changed the screen to Danny's friends, searching and calling out for their lost friend. Clockwork's face fell ever so slightly, as if he felt like he betrayed someone.

A cold mist appeared behind Clockwork. The time ghost knew that Fear was behind him, but didn't move. The floating body of Fear soon hovered over the spot where the mist was. "He is on Fear Island, Clockwork. You know that there is only one way out, he must do this on his own," Fear told Clockwork as Clockwork turned to look at him.

"Don't over do it, Fear," Clockwork told the other ghost in a menacing voice. "I want him get over his fear, but he is still only a child."

"Don't tell me you are fond of this boy Clockwork," Fear said mockingly.

"You know that he is my responsibility, Fear. You also know that I know everything. If you know all these things, why do you still question me?" Clockwork told Fear, in a voice daring him not to go any further. Clockwork looked at Fear directly in the eye (or into his hood since his face was hidden) and told him in an extremely viscous tone, "If you hurt that boy in anyway, you will answer to me, Fear. And hardly **_any_** ghost knows what I'm capable of. You may be the ghost of Fear, but if you go too far, _you_ will be fearing _me_." Clockwork's eyes danced with anger and determination.

Fear was taken aback. In front of him was the ghost of Time, yet for some reason he was afraid of Clockwork. Fear sighed and said, "I won't go too far, Clockwork." Fear out his left hand behind his back and crossed his fingers as he said "I Promise." The ghost of Fear then departed leaving Clockwork alone in his lair yet again.

Sighing, Clockwork turned back to the screen where Sam and Tucker were calling out Danny's name yet again. "Let's hope you have what it takes to face what the future has in store for you," Clockwork said to the teens, as he flipped his orb back to Danny. The time ghost sighed sadly and looked on, watching Danny struggle on his own as an eerie light started to glow above him.

------------

"Where is he, Tucker?" Sam asked her friend yet again. Their search for Danny had led them to the park. They had been looking for Danny for over three hours and there was no trace of him; it was like he vanished into thin air. They were both exhausted and worried out of their minds.

"Sam, we've got to stay calm. He's gotta be around here somewhere," Tucker told his scared friend.

"Maybe this book I found might help," Sam suggested, pulling the black book out of her bag.

"Let me see that," Tucker said, quickly snatching the book from Sam. He looked at the cover; it was tattered. He opened the first page and read it. It said: _Property of D. F. / D. P._ e flipped to the next page where it had the date when Danny got his ghost powers. "Oh my gosh!" Tucker exclaimed as he closed the book. "This is Danny's Journal!"

"His what?" Sam asked, confused.

"His journal. I guess he never wanted us to know he had one," Tucker said, getting depressed. His eyes then suddenly sparkled mischievously. "But...we can take a peak at what he doesn't want us to know..." Tucker was going to open the book again, but something took it out of his hand before he had a chance to.

"Tucker, a person's journal is something you don't peek at without their permission. A journal helps the person express their emotions. It just isn't right to peek inside," Sam said, waving the book in front of Tucker. "Whatever Danny didn't want us to know, he had a good reason for it. Although..." she looked at the book. "Maybe there's something in here that can lead us to Danny." She looked at the book, debating whether she should or shouldn't open the journal. She finally decided to stuff it back into her bag, ignoring Tucker's whining and protests.

Suddenly, a blast hit a tree that was next to them. They whirled around, surprised and shocked. Before them stood a ghost in black robes, surrounded by some sort of mist. This ghost made both Sam and Tucker freeze in fear.

"You are the ghost boy's friends, are you not?" Fear asked Sam and Tucker, his voice running a chill through their spines.

Even though she was scared beyond reason, Sam knew that this ghost knew something about Danny's disappearance. "Where's Danny," Sam asked in the most confident voice she was able to.

"Let me show you where he is," Fear told them, in a mischievous and menacing way. Before Sam and Tucker could react, Fear surrounded them with the mist, making it hard for them to breathe. They gasped, trying to get air. Then Tucker collapsed onto the ground, leaving Sam to fend for herself. Sam remembered the Fenton utility weapon in her bag. Struggling, she tried to get to the weapon, but it was no use. The mist suffocated her and caused her to collapse onto the ground next to Tucker.

Fear laughed an evil laugh as the mist surrounded the two teens, making them invisible to the outside world. Fear waved his bony hand and the mist disappeared, taking Sam and Tucker with it.

* * *

**So... Fear's captured Sam and Tucker along with our favourtie ghost boy... :evil smile: for those of you who are new to the story, you're in for a treat. For those fine people who looked at the first version of this (it's on my profile if you want to check it out) You what's going to happen but keep a sharp lookout for new changes. **

**Once again I beg fo rreviews... PWEASE?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Yeah... sorry this is a couple hours late, I was debating if I should add a couple things in, ended up not. Anyways... short chappie up ahead, and you're all going be after me because I don't think I'll have time to update over this weekend, but I'll try. Thanks to all my reviewers (had so much in the last couple hours that my head's spinning) Anyways, on to chapter 5**

* * *

Chapter 5

Sam was laying face down in sand. Her hand twitched as the smooth cool water touched her hand. Her eyes fluttered open as she groaned.

_What happened? _She thought as she tried to get up. She eventually sat up on her knees and looked around. She was on some sort of beach, but the water had something unnatural about it. She looked around again, trying to find something to help her remember but she didn't need to. Her thoughts hit her like a freight train crashing into the school. She remembered that there was a ghost who knew something about Danny, lots of mist and then darkness. She broke out of thought once she saw a figure lying on the sand. The figure was wearing a white shirt and a red hat. "Tucker!" Sam screamed as she ran over to help her friend.

Tucker was also lying face down in the sand. Sam ran to his side, yelling his name in the process. Once she was closer, Sam started shaking Tucker, trying to make him wake up. He moaned, then said "Just five more minutes, mom." Sam sighed; she didn't know how she was going to wake him. Her eyes suddenly grew wide, then narrowed, a sly smile slowly crawling onto her face.

"Tucker, they're giving away free meat in the cafeteria!" Sam said sarcastically, trying not to laugh.

Tucker jumped up, looking around hastily. "Where's the Meat?" Tucker exclaimed and Sam burst out laughing. Confused, Tucker looked around. "Where are we?" Tucker asked Sam as she stopped laughing.

"I dunno. But wherever we are, I think Danny's here," Sam told him.

"Why do you say that?" Tucker asked, wondering how his friend made that conclusion.

"Remember what that ghost said, 'Let me show you where he is' or something like that?" Sam asked him. Tucker nodded and Sam continued. "Well, I think when he said 'show you where he is', he meant dropping us here with Danny." Sam looked around and found her backpack lying on the ground. She picked it up and opened it. All her stuff was in there, including Danny's journal. She hunted through her bag until she found the Fenton utility weapon; then hastily took it out.

"Good idea Sam," Tucker said, seeing his bag next to him and doing the same thing. When Tucker took out his Fenton utility weapon, he saw his PDA and took it out as well. "Maybe technology can work on this island," Tucker says as he turns on his PDA. It beeped and turned on, making Tucker smile and cried out in success. He then looked up at Sam and said, "We can track the GPS on Danny's cell phone so it could be easier to find him." Sam gave Tucker a huge smile; the look on her face just like when a little kid gets a present.

"Tucker, you're a genius!" Sam exclaimed. She watched Tucker set up his PDA to track Danny's cell, when all of a sudden, a deafening roar came from behind them.

Shaking, they looked around to see a pair of red eyes and a huge yellow snout in front of them. It was a yellow dragon; its wings stretched out to full capacity and its huge razor sharp teeth stared in the frightened faces of Sam and Tucker. Thinking quickly, Sam fired the weapon right into the monster's mouth. "Tucker we've gotta move, NOW!" Sam screamed as she grabbed Tucker's arm as they ran as fast as they could to get away from the fiery fiend. They found a small forest up ahead, and they headed for it, trying to gain cover, as the dragon was hot on their trail.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as they ran from the dragon that roared once again. Sam looked behind her, only to regret it, as she saw the Dragon show its teeth once again. She started to run faster, Tucker right by her side as they dodged an ecto-blast the monster had shot out of his mouth. They screamed again and looked forward, determined to get away. They ran and ran until they reached a stony cliff; a dead end.

"Oh no," Tucker said in a scared voice, "It's a dead end."

Sam looked at Tucker with a sarcastic look on her face. "Thank you captain obvious," she stated with expressionless tone.

The dragon finally caught up to them, its eyes thirsty for blood. It let out another roar, however this time, a different roar, one farther away, answered to it. Sam and Tucker screamed, scared of what fate might await them.

------------------

Danny was extremely exhausted. His uniform was ripped in several places, revealing the cuts and bruises he had received from the dragon. He had been fighting this thing for a long time, without much success of hurting it at all. The dragon shot another ecto-blast at Danny. Danny dodged it, only to get hit by another one right after. He cried out in pain as he tried to regain his composure. Suddenly, he heard another roar far in the distance.

_Great_, Danny thought irritably, _more dragons. _The blue dragon seemed to have heard the roar as well, since it turned its head. Danny seized this opportunity and blasted the dragon, hitting it in its eyes. The dragon screamed in agony; its eyes seemed to be a weak spot. That was the most pain Danny caused to the dragon since he started fighting it.

Danny took the opportunity to take deep breaths, trying to regain some of the energy he lost. There was another roar in the distance, except this time it was closer. Danny and the dragon looked around. A huge yellow dragon was destroying parts of the forests, but there was another sound that Danny noticed. It sounded like... screaming.

But to Danny, the screams seemed so familiar. The blue dragon roared at the yellow one, like they were communicating. Danny went invisible, hoping to escape the dragon so he could rest. The dragon never noticed this and instead had turned and was headed for the yellow dragon, which was now staring at a cliff. Danny heard the screams again and his eyes grew wide. He realized who the screams belonged to; Sam and Tucker.

Filled with new found adrenaline, he flew as fast as he could, hoping that there was some way that he could out run a dragon at 112 miles per hour.

* * *

**Ok, so please don't come after me with pitchforks raised, I'll try to update as soon as I can... but I don't think that you want to read it :evil smile: If you're REALLY curious, you could check out the orignal version, it might answer some questions you have, but I'll have chapter 6 of this up soon. Oh, and for those wonderful people who have taken the time to review or even read the story, may I remind you that I have a sequel to this coming out after I finish my other story, Witching for Ghosts (which isn't that bad if you want to check it out, it has some spoilers to this but you have this story to understand it a bit).**

**Anyways... :holds up muse(Benji the evil teddy bear) and he gives a puppy dog look to you all: **

**Benji: look into my face adn review for MATW pwease...**

**MATW: pwease... pwease PWEASE review:) You get cookies! (or food item of your choice)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So... I'm back with chapter 6. I warning you here, not a pleasant chapter awaits you. But it will hopefully be more descriptive and easier to follow than what it was before. Major thanks to Plusiemon, Rebel Shadowknight and CharmedNightSkye for reviewing the last chapter. Also, thatnks to everyone else who has reviewed the last couple of chapters, your reviews have touched me. Oh, and here's bags of cookies to ALL of the reviewers :throws bag of cookies to people: Anyways, onto chapter 6**

* * *

Chapter 6

Tucker and Sam cowered before the yellow dragon. They blasted their weapons frantically, trying to make it go away, but had no luck. The yellow dragon let out another roar, which was then answered by another roar off in the distance. This roar, they noticed, didn't seem too far from where they were.

"Oh man," Tucker said quietly so that only Sam could hear him, "I'm never gonna have a girlfriend now."

Sam shook her head and looked up at the dragon, who was growling fiercely back at them.

"Tucker, this isn't the time to be worried about your social life. If you weren't paying attention, we're about to become dragon meat and even if we did escape it, we still have to find Danny," She told him angrily.

"Do you think this dragon is a vegetarian?" Tucker asked Sam. But she never answered.

Suddenly, another dragon appeared from the East Side. Tucker and Sam screamed again, knowing that if the yellow dragon didn't eat them, the blue one will. The blue dragon flew next to the yellow one, like they were a team. They opened their mouths wide, showing their sharp teeth. At the back of their mouths, a bright red orb was visible. Tucker and Sam closed their eyes and braced for the impact.

They heard the blasts being fired and waited for the pain...but it never came. As they opened their eyes, they saw green dome-like structure around them, blocking the blast, and in front of them floated the familiar figure in black and white with white hair.

"Danny!" They cried, relieved to see their friend was okay. Danny never answered; he was too focused on trying to keep the dome up. Once it faded, Danny's hands instantly started to glow green as he shot two ghost rays, aiming for the dragons' eyes. The blasts hit their target directly and the dragons roared in pain. Determination spreading across his face, Danny quickly flew over to Sam and Tucker, grabbed their arms and started to fly at top speed into the direction he came from.

"Come on, come on," Danny urged himself, making sure every ounce of energy he had made him faster, knowing that he was already weak and could barely keep himself in ghost form. Tucker and Sam screamed again, signaling the dragons were coming at them again. That was all the motivation Danny needed to push himself further, flying over 250 miles an hour easily. He flew in different patterns, trying to get the dragons off their tail. The trio flew until they saw a small cave down below them.

Danny quickly changed direction and flew into the cave. He set Sam and Tucker onto the floor, trying not to drop them, then suddenly dropped out of the air onto his hands and knees gasping for air.

"Danny, are you alright?" Sam asked him, but he didn't answer. He scrunched his eyes tight trying to regain himself, his ghostly aura giving off a dim light. After a few moments, he managed to bring his breathing back to normal. Looking up, he saw small pile of twigs on the ground. Raising his finger slightly, he released a small ghost ray, causing Tucker and Sam to jump and the twigs to light afire.

Once the fire was lit, the friends looked at one another. Tucker was covered in dirt, his hat askew and Sam had a small bruise on her wrist. Danny, however, had a burn on his left shoulder, a slash on his upper left arm and more scratches and bruises than they could count. Danny slowly made his way to his feet, swaying as Sam ran to help him.

However, a huge roar came from outside, making the teens jump were they stood. They whirled around and saw the two dragons coming towards them, circling each other in the process.

"Stay here," Danny told them as he jumped into the air and flew out of the cave, ready to head the dragons off. Sam and Tucker noticed that he was wincing as he took off. They looked at each other and ran closer to the edge of the cave, so they could see what was going on.

Danny was hovering above high them, his hands glowing green, as he prepared to face the dragons. As the dragons circle each other, they both started to glow eerily. They eventually collided with each other, but instead of crashing into the ground, they formed one menacing looking dragon. This dragon was massive; it had yellow wings and a serpent-like body. Its head had yellow and blue scales and dark red eyes. The dragon let out a humongous roar that sent trees flying through the air.

_How am I gonna beat this? _Danny thought worriedly as the dragon came closer.

The dragon fired an ecto-blast from its mouth, aiming for Danny. He tried to avoid it but the power of the blast was so intense, that even as he narrowly missed it, it had caused him to crash into the wall, crying out in pain as he did. Danny fired a ghost ray from his hand and hit the dragon in its eyes, but it made no register in pain.

A swift movement of its claw made contact with Danny. The impact caused the slash on Danny's arm to become deeper. Danny started to dodge every attack thrown at him. He dodged left, right and centre, desperately trying to keep the dragon away from his friends.

Danny tried multiple tactics to try to defeat the new threat, trying everything he could think of, with no success. The dragon was too powerful and he was weakened when he was facing the blue dragon. The dragon let out another blast, hitting its target completely. Danny let out a scream of pain before colliding into the stony rocks. Danny was so weak, he felt like collapsing on the spot, but he couldn't give up; his friends were counting on him.

His face full of new determination, masking his fear of what might happened if he failed, he opened his mouth and let out a scream. However this scream wasn't an actual scream; the powerful sonic waves of Danny's ghostly wail echoed against the silence and sent the dragon flying off into the distance. Danny's power was weakening with use of his most powerful attack, but he didn't care as long as he kept the dragon away from his friends for as long as he could. Danny held the wail for what seemed like an eternity before stopping when he saw the dragon had disappeared from the island.

Danny felt two rings appear at his waist. He closed his eyes and painfully tried to hold his ghost form for a little while longer. It worked; the rings disappeared. Danny slowly flew towards the cave, trying to catch himself every time he fell, to where a stunned Sam and Tucker waited. Once inside, Danny set himself down next to the cave wall, facing his two friends. His left hand found the wall and he gripped it tightly as the two rings appeared again, this time transforming himself back into his human self.

Sam and Tucker looked at their friend with looks of confusion, fear and concern displayed on their faces. The exhaustion and pain Danny felt was shown on his face. He had bruises on his arms and he didn't look like he could stay conscious for much longer.

Danny closed his eyes and braced his left arm on the wall as well, crying out in pain as the burn on his shoulder touched the rough, rocky wall. He ended up leaning his whole body against he wall to keep himself standing. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Sam and Tucker, who were still looking at him dumbfounded.

"Are you guys alright?" Danny asked weakly, his voice so shaky that his friends were afraid of how weak he sounded. They nodded. Danny felt relieved and forgot about his pain for a second, glad his friends were alright. That second was all Danny's exhaustion needed to overcome his will to stay conscious and his knees started to buckle. He couldn't control it any longer. He pushed himself away from the wall as he collapsed, unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker cried as he fell, rushing to his side. They knelt beside their fallen friend, determined to make sure he was ok.

* * *

**So, that's that. I know, relatively short chapter and it ended in teh worst possible spot... get over it because I'll be doing it quite often :evil smile:. **

**Anyways, I'm happy... you know why? Because Canada's getting Eye for an Eye on Saturday :waves Canadian flag proudly: I'm so excited, from what I heard, it's packed with Vlad and Danny jokes... though I've seen a part that sorta spoils this story, cause it looks like I'm copying. I'd like to inform EVERYONE who has seen EfaE or will see it that when CH 13 of this is up, please don't say I copied. I've had this idea since last July, when I started writing the first version. If anyone wants to know what I'm talking about, you can check it out in the old version of this (it says fist version (typo and I'm too lazy to fix it, deal with it) and only has 3 reivews) YOU WILL BE SPOILED THOUGH!**

**Anyways... :picks up Benji and makes him look cute while he scowls at me:**

**Me: deal with it Benji**

**Benji: _No, I don't want to. I am not someone's muse to play around it._**

** ... Yes you are. You're my lovable muse, who annoys me a lot with your plans to rule to world.**

**_Which WILL happen one day_**

**Whatever, can you just ask them?**

**_Fine. Can you review for MATW :looks cute: pwease?_**

**Thank you. :looks as Benji walks away yelling something about running to someone else for a while: Fine, but don't go to pearl, she just got rid of you. Ok, since I mentioned it:SHAMELESS ADVERTSING: Check out pearl84's story Checkmate, it's really good. Anyways.. review pretty please with dark licorice sprinkles and large gummy bats on top that Sam loves so much? (HA, couldn't resist)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is a bit late, I've been trying for a couple hours now to upload CH7 with no luck, but it finally worked. This chapter isn't really good (IMO) but it'll get better. Anyways... thanks to my only reviewers in the last chapter, Plushiemon and CharmedNightSkye, here's more cookies for ya :gives cookies to Plushiemon adn CharmedNightSkye:.**

**Oh remember how excited I was about how Canada was getting EfaE yesterday? Well, I found out Latin America is getting 6 (repeat 6) new episodes. They already had EfaE and IR so I'm envious... again!**

**Oh well... onto CH7**

* * *

Chapter 7

Sam and Tucker turned Danny onto his back and checked if he was breathing. It may have been small and short, but he was breathing nonetheless. Relieved, they sighed. They carefully dragged Danny near to the fire and laid him down.

They looked down at their friend again; he looked like he had been through a lot and Tucker and Sam started to make speculations of what had happened to him in their minds. They were still in shock from seeing Danny use the ghostly wail. They watched their fallen friend in silence as they both figured out what to say first.

"Did you know he could do that?" Sam asked him, her voice quiet as to not to disturb Danny.

"No," He answered in the same quiet voice. "Did you?"

"No. Why didn't he tell us, that wail or whatever is powerful, didn't he think we could handle the information!" Sam whispered angrily. "I mean, that evil future Danny could do it, why would he hide the fact that he can also do it." Tucker didn't say anything; he just turned his gaze back at Danny, not able to say a word. Sam looked up at Tucker; he _always_ said something.

"Sam," he finally said, "What if he's turning into that evil Danny? I mean, Danny never talks about that battle and he's been so spaced out lately…"

Sam looked at him, the colour from her face leaving. She turned back to Danny and ran her hand over the slash on his arm. Danny cringed but didn't awaken. "Maybe that's why that ghost brought him here. But, it's no use making up theories. We'll have to question Danny when he gets up," She told Tucker, who then nodded.

They watched over Danny, taken turns to sleep, making sure one of them would be there when he wakes up. As time passed, Danny slept on, leaving each of his friends with their own thoughts and worries. One of them being: Was he going to be okay?

--------

Clockwork looked at Danny and his friends on his screen. "He's gone too far," he said aloud to no one in particular, his anger evident. He watched Danny sleeping form, and saw the bruises that he had. Clockwork looked at a smaller screen and smiled a bittersweet smile. "Everything is as it should be," He said in a sad tone of voice as he switched the screen to another place and time.

---------

Sam looked down at Danny. It was her turn to keep an eye on him while Tucker slept. The sun had gone down a few hours ago and the place seemed so lonely. They had figured that Danny might've lost a lot of energy so they didn't wake him. They had bandaged his arms and shoulder with the first aid kit that Tucker had in his bag. Sam put her bag underneath Danny's head, but not before taking out his journal.

_What haven't you been telling us Danny_? she thought as she looked at the book she had in her hands. She had known Danny most of her life and he could tell her anything- or at least she thought so. She hugged the black book, as if it was her best friend and thought _Is this the real you inside these pages or is it the one you portray to us?_

Danny moaned and Sam looked over at her friend. He was still asleep but it looked like he tried to move in his sleep. Sam stroked his hair; she was glad Tucker wasn't up or else he would tease her.

There was no denying it, she liked Danny as more than a friend but she didn't want him or nobody else to know that, and she _will_ deny it every time (not to mention punch the smart person who made the comment). She carefully put Danny's journal into her bag, making sure she didn't disturb him, then continued to run her fingers through his raven black hair. She had never seen Danny like how she had today; so helpless, so frightened. No matter how he tried to hide it, he was scared when he was facing the dragon. Sam had seen Danny beat quite a few ghosts, but he never showed as much fear as he did when he was battling the dragon earlier that day.

Sam sighed and ran a finger down Danny's face; his face was cooler then normal. "Please wake up soon Danny," Sam told him in a pleading voice.

As she said this, Danny started to shake, like he was cold. He let out another moan, and whispered, "Leave them alone… please not them." Sam watched him through his fitful dream; he was really scared.

"Danny, it's ok, you're safe now," she told him, trying to calm him. Danny's body relaxed as he whimpered, before all went silent in the cave again.

Sam watched him in sad confusion. _What haven't you been telling us Danny?_ She asked herself again.

-----

The sun shined on Sam's face, waking her from her sleep. Groaning in protest, she got up and looked around. She saw Tucker sitting against the wall, looking at Danny.

"Still didn't wake up yet?" Sam asked Tucker as she walked over to join him.

"Nope," Tucker said simply, not tearing away from Danny a minute. "He moaned a little but that's basically it."

Sighing Sam sat next to Danny, looking at him with a sad gaze. She watched as his chest rose then fall. "Do you know where we are?" she asked Tucker, breaking the silence.

Tucker shook his head. "I tried searching my PDA for a GPS location but no luck," He told her. "I found an underground stream in the cave earlier," he added.

"Really? Well at least we'll have water," Sam said with an effort to be enthusiastic. Danny let out another moan and they turned their attention back to their friend. His hand moved and Sam and Tucker got closer to him, just in case they needed to help him move without pain.

"No… " Danny moaned. Finally, he opened his eyes slightly. Everything was spinning and blurry.

"Danny?" Sam said softly, looking at Danny.

As his vision got better, he saw the outlines of his friends over him. "Sam ...Tuck..." Danny said weakly. Danny moved his hands under him and tried to get up, but the pain was too much; he cried out in pain. Tucker helped him to sit up and brace against the wall. Danny still looked pretty weak and he could barely speak. "Where are we?" He asked his friends, trying to keep his voice strong. Sam put a finger on his lips so he could stop talking.

"You should keep quiet. What you went through yesterday was brutal," Tucker told him.

Giving up, Danny smiled slightly, happy to see his friends again. He couldn't remember much of what happened yesterday, but he knew it would come back eventually. Sam and Tucker smiled at him, making him feel better than he felt in days.

* * *

**Very cheesy ending I know. I changed a bit of stuff in this chapter, though it was hard for me to write it. This one and they ending so I hope it's better. Anyways...**

**pwease review for me :sad eyes: pwetty pwease?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter (can't really remember) but I have 17 reviews! That's the most reviews I've ever gotten for my stories. I've made a goal I want to reach by the time I finish this- 25 reviews (hopefully, though I actually don't mind getting reviews, I just want to know people are reading something) and at least 3 people wanting to read the sequeal to it when I put up the preview to it. It's on my forum right now (if anyone wants to check it out) but it'll be here soon enough. **

**Anyways... I forgot to put a warning for a small bit of DxS stuff in the last chapter, so I must to remember to do that when it comes to it. On that note, this chapter is really sad, so I reccomend reading with caution, becuase... well put yourself in Danny's shoes when he's talking to Sam and Tucker, and you'll know what I mean. Anyways... onto chapter 8!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Danny felt a lot better. He could move himself around, his voice was stronger and he remembered everything that happened the day before. He was grateful that his friends didn't speak about anything that happened yet, but Danny knew that soon there would be no excuse for them not to talk about it; the looks on their faces yesterday confirmed that they had seen him use the ghostly wail.

"Feeling better Danny?" Tucker asked him. He nodded.

"How did you guys get here?" Danny asked them; they would have to talk about it sooner or later. He'd rather start on a different topic first instead of jumping into something.

"This ghost showed up, did some spooky mist thing and we ended up here," Tucker said shortly.

"Did the ghost have a black robe?" Danny asked. They nodded. _Well, _Danny thought, _that confirms that this ghost wanted all of us here for some reason. _

"Do you know who that ghost was Danny?" Sam asked him. Danny shook his head. "So I'm guessing you were fighting that ghost when you disappeared and that's why you never showed up then," She continued.

Puzzled, Danny looked at her. "I did show up at your house. You guys answered the door and got mad at me. Don't you guys remember?" He told them.

Sam and Tucker shook their heads. Then, all of their eyes lit up, realizing what happened.

"We/You were overshadowed!" They cried at the same time.

"It was a set up," Danny said bitterly. "That ghost sent ghosts to overshadow you guys and another one to distract me. After I went to your house, the ones that overshadowed you told me to get away, signaling the ghost with the robe. That's when it sent me here." Danny hit himself in the head. "It was so obvious!"

"Don't blame yourself, Danny. You've been distracted lately," Sam told him.

Danny looked out of the cave and saw the forest. It looked so familiar, but he didn't know why. "I've seen this island somewhere," he told them in a distant voice. "But I don't know..." His voice trailed as an image popped into his mind. "The dream!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Sam and Tucker asked, confused.

"I've been having this strange dream about _this_ island for a few nights now. I never knew the island in the dream was the same as this one until now," Danny explained. _Also that evil laugh, but they don't need to know that right now_ he added to himself.

"Do you know where this island is?" Tucker asked, picking up his PDA. Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"You got me. The ghost zone, I think. But I not too sure," Danny said, trying to rack his brain for more information. All of a sudden, he started to feel dizzy and grabbed his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Sam and Tucker asked him as they watched him in concern.

"Just a little dizzy," He told them. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to make his head stop spinning. It helped, but not by much.

"Maybe you should write about what happened yesterday in your journal," Tucker said offhandly. Realizing his slip up, he quickly covered his mouth as Sam hit him on his arm, even though they knew Danny heard it; they didn't want him to know that they know about his journal.

Danny opened his eyes and looked at him, puzzled. "How do you know about my journal?" he asked suspiciously. Tucker and Sam looked at the ground to averted Danny's gaze. "Guys, tell me," Danny said, his temper rising as all traces of dizziness were pushed to the back of his brain.

"Danny, don't be mad but we found your journal in your locker," Sam told him, slowly and apologetically.

Danny looked at her, his face started to feel warm. He then looked down at the ground, like he was hiding something. He had written a lot of things in there that he didn't want them to know. "Did you-" Danny started but Sam shook her head, already knowing what he was going to say.

Sam went into her bag and took out the black book. She then handed it to Danny, who looked at it, slightly confused. "Danny, we wouldn't violate your privacy like that. We know you told us what you wanted to for a reason," Sam told him in a comforting voice.

He smiled at her and took the book back. He stared at it for a long time, trying to figure out what to say next; somehow thank you wasn't enough.

"But, we know that something is bothering you, Danny. And that you haven't been telling us important information that we think we need to know," Tucker told him in a matter-of-factly sort of voice. Danny looked at them; he didn't like the way it this was going.

"That's why we want to know a couple of things..." Sam said, traces of anger starting to appear in her voice. "Like when were you going to tell us you could use the ghostly wail?"

Danny's heart sank. They had arrived at the subject he was trying his best to avoid. He started to turn paler and emotion was caught in his throat. He looked up at them with pain in his eyes; he wasn't ready to relive what had happened yet. "Please don't make me answer that right now," Danny whispered, his voice shaking.

"Danny, we know you didn't tell us for a reason but it's been a couple of months since you faced your future self. That's the first time we saw that attack, well the first time we saw _you_ use it. We just want to know how you got it; it can't be that bad," Sam told him.

Danny didn't say anything, he knew that he had to tell them but he really rather not tell them right now.

"If you don't tell us, we'll look in your journal," Tucker said slyly.

"It's not in there," Danny said quietly, barely loud enough for Sam and Tucker to hear.

"Danny..." Sam and Tucker said, their voices rising in anger and annoyance.

Danny sighed. He brought his knees to his stomach and hugged them, resting his head on his knees. He began rocking back and forth, trying to decide what to do. "Alright, I'll tell you," Danny said finally, his voice was extremely quiet. "But please don't interrupt me, it'll be easier this way." Sam and Tucker nodded as Danny started his story.

"It all started when we went into the future." Danny paused, remembering how Dark Danny copied his human form. "When did you guys see me return back to the present?" he asked.

"I think it was outside the Nasty Burger a day before the CAT. But don't you already know that?" Tucker asked him.

Danny shook his head. "I never returned at that time, I returned the next day. Who you saw was Dark Danny," Danny told them bitterly, thinking of his evil self who caused him all this pain now. Tucker and Sam's faces were filled with shock. "When you guys returned back to the present..." Danny started again his story, with Sam and Tucker listening intently. Recounting most of what happened didn't take long but it felt like an eternity for Danny. He managed to tell them everything without stopping to catch himself; how his future self threw him into the ghost zone, trapping him in the future while he was in the present, his enemies attacking him all at once, attacking them with the ghostly wail and Vlad telling him how Dark Danny was created. But when he got to the part where they were all tied at the Nasty Burger as it was going to explode, Danny's voice cracked and he stopped; he couldn't go on. Danny tried to regain himself.

"Do I have to keep going?" he asked them, hoping the answer would be no. Unfortunately for Danny, they nodded. Danny sighed and continued in a low voice, "Where was I? Oh yeah...That's when I came back to the present. I attacked Dark Danny and we started to fight. I used some of my parent's ghost fighting gear; you know the Spector Deflector, Ghost Gauntlets. It sent him flying into an oil truck. It exploded, probably from his hair. I thought was over until he grabbed me back. He duplicated and attacked me, causing me to collapse onto the ground," Danny paused then continued. "I could barely get up, but then I remembered that you guys were still attached to the Nasty sauce container. I let out a ghostly wail and it surprised him, sending him flying. I used again, making him weak enough that I could trap him into the thermos. It worked but I used all my energy fighting my future self..." Danny stopped; he couldn't go on. He buried his head into his knees.

"Danny?" He heard Sam say but he kept his head buried. When he finally looked up at them, they were surprised to see that he was crying. "I-I tried to rescue you guys, b-but I was too l-late," Danny said stuttering. "If it wasn't f-for Clockwork, you..." he let his voice trail, his sadness was too much handle. His body was shaking all over. Sam and Tucker never saw Danny like this ever; he looked like a lost, frightened little child.

He looked like he was blaming himself for something that was averted. They stared at him, taking in everything he had just told them. Danny buried his head in his knees again, silently crying. Sam put her hand on Danny's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Danny, it wasn't your fault," Sam said softly, trying to make him feel better. But it didn't work.

"Of course it was my fault! It was my _future self_! Which means that there is a part of me who would've wanted it to happen, an _evil_ part!" He yelled at them, tears running down his face. "And if my future self comes back, you can count on the fact that he'll try to cause the accident again and I don't think I can beat him again!"

Everything Danny had bottled up inside him, frustration, confusion, fear, he yelled angrily at Sam and Tucker. Finally, realizing what he just did, he broke down and continued to cry. Sam and Tucker looked at each other, not knowing what to say or do. Danny had never done this, come right and tell them how he felt, showing all the emotion he bottled up inside. All they did was sat down beside their grief stricken friend.

Danny didn't seem to notice that his friends were sitting beside him; he was too caught up in his own thoughts to think straight. The two teens looked at their friend, finally understanding the reason he had kept his journal a secret from them.

* * *

**Ok, so sad chappie. It made me cry when I was writing it, I was putting myself in Danny's head**

**_Really? It made me puke to know that you like the fluffy little crying stuff_**

**Shut it Benji. I know you like the eviler stuff, that's why you had fun with the next couple of chapters. :gasps: did I give spoilers**

**_No telling dipwad. Oh well, at least you didn't tell them the plotline stuff._**

**Fine. Anyways, I'll put up Ch9 (cause it's short) today if I get a reviewer before I come back from relaxing and trying to figure out how to upload videos from my digital camera. So... pwease review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I promised that if I got one review, then I'd put up Chapter 9, and I am. It's really short please bear with me on that. Anyways... hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Sam and Tucker looked at their friend. Danny had eventually stopped crying and they left him alone. He was now watching the flames of the fire, the reflection of the flames dancing in his eyes. Sam and Tucker thought they knew their friend but after today's events, it was like they just met.

"Tucker, look at him," Sam said to Tucker. "He looks so scared. We shouldn't have pushed him so much."

"And now that I know what happened, I sorta think I was better not knowing. Now we know what was keeping the truth from us, a freaked out kid who didn't want to scare his friends," Tucker said. Sam nodded. They looked back at the half-ghost, who was still watching the fire. "I guess we never knew the real Danny."

Danny heard all this but didn't move his gaze from the fire. He felt so alone inside. All he heard inside him was the cold laughter of his future self; it scared him. He knew he looked pathetic but he didn't care, he just wanted to be alone.

"Danny?" Sam said and Danny noticed that his friends had sat down beside him. He didn't answer, he just continued to look silently at the fire. "Danny, you don't have to answer if you don't want to but please just listen. We're sorry, we didn't how strongly you felt about what happened," she told him.

"And it didn't help that we kept pushing you to tell us. I mean you tried to tell us but we didn't listen," Tucker added in. "Anyway, we're sorry." They got up to leave him alone but a voice spoke up.

"Well don't be," Danny said apologetically, his gaze still on the fire. His friends were relieved to hear his voice was back to normal. "I've should've told you guys a long time ago, but… it was just so hard."

Smiling to Danny, Sam said, "It's fine Danny. But, if there's anything you wanna tell us, we'll be here."

Danny smiled but did not tear his face from the fire. His smile disappeared as his face clouded with thought. He finally looked at them and sighed. "It's my biggest fear," he said to them, his face looking sober.

"What is?" they asked him, happy that their friend was talking to them again.

"My future self. When I saw the damage that he-_I_ did, my heart sank. It was like no matter what I did to do good for the town, I would eventually be the one to destroy it, just like any other ghost," he told them, his body shuddering at the thought. Tucker put his hand on Danny's left shoulder, Danny winced in pain and Tucker withdrew his hand.

"Danny, you changed your future, remember?" Tucker said reassuringly. "So you don't have to be too worried about it."

Danny smiled again. Danny was happy that his friends were here; they made him feel stronger and safer. He knew that deep down he won't get over this easily, but with his friends here, he knew he'd be ok. Danny looked at his friends and truly smiled at them, something he hadn't done in a couple days. They smiled back, happy to see their friend acting normal again.

--------

Clockwork watched the teens on his screen. "Everything is how it should be," he said smiling. Then he frowned and flew up to a cabinet that had a huge old lock. Clockwork put his time staff up to the lock and waved it. The cabinet opened and revealed a small green orb. It had a name on it but Clockwork covered it with his hand. Clockwork sighed and put the orb into a pouch. He then went back to the screen and watched Danny and friends, talking and smiling.

Clockwork sighed knowingly and continued to watch the teens, hoping that Fear will choose a different path to use, yet knowing he wouldn't.

----------------

"Clockwork's a fool," Fear told the ghost blobs. "If he thinks _I_ will be intimidated by a threat, he is most gravely mistaken." Fear picked up a round gray disk. "The boy's weakness is his future, and his friends are the key. I've made a copy of his future self that is more powerful than the boy's future self or the boy will ever be. With the amount of fear that I have captured in this disk, that copy shall be unstoppable. When that boy loses to his biggest fear, he will be mine." His voice was as cold as ice as the blobs cowered beneath him.

They always hated when Fear spoke to them; his icy voice scared them to bits. After 10 years of servitude, you would've thought they were used to it by now.

"The boy has tremendous power, even if he doesn't know it, and if I trap him on the island, then I will be the most powerful ghost in the ghost zone!" Fear laughed an evil laugh as there was a flash of light. A dark figure stood where the disk had been and began to laugh evilly as well.

The blobs disappeared, not wanting to know what happened next. All they knew was that they had to get help and fast before Fear took over the ghost zone. They quickly flew to the only person that they thought could stop this, not knowing he already knew.

* * *

**Not much changed I know, but I tried. Pwease review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, here we go again :D. I've got 21 reviews to this point, so I'm going to reach my quota XD. I'm seriously depressed right now because I got my english exam back today... let's just say I have issues with a 66. Anyways... hope you like this chapter, there's a bit of DxS moments here, nothing really major but yeah. **

* * *

Chapter 10

Danny continued to watch the fire. He was back to his normal self; well, normal as he can be. Sam and Tucker had fallen asleep and Danny was just enjoying the silence. _They don't blame me _Danny thought happily as he watched his best friends sleep_. They're the only people who can understand what I go through because they're right there with me. Thanks to them, I can be as strong as I am. No matter what, I'm going to do what I can to protect them and everyone else in Amity Park. _Sam stirred and lifted her head. Danny turned to her and smiled. She sat up and saw him smiling at her.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked him playfully.

"Nothing," Danny said hastily, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. Sam stared at him, then giving him a serious look, like he just said something in a different language.

Perplexed, Danny looked at her with a blank face. "What's wrong Sam?" He asked, worried that there was something wrong. Sam looked at the ground and mumbled something. Danny continued to look at her. She finally looked up him with a small smile on her face.

"It's nothing," She said, trying to cover the fact that something was bothering her. She had hoped he bought her act, but he didn't; he knew her too well.

"Sam, something's bothering you. You wanna talk about it?" Danny asked her, trying to make her feel a little better. She shook her head and sighed.

"It's nothing Danny. I was just thinking about what you told us today," Sam told him looking at him with a scared look in her eye. Danny's face fell; he really didn't want to go through all this again. "Danny, when you were telling us what happened, you looked like a different person," Sam told him, looking at him with a sad expression on her face. "Danny, I never saw you like that, it was pretty freaky. I mean we've known each other almost our lives and I thought I knew everything about you, but after today..." Sam let her voice trail and looked at Danny, who was now looking at the fire again. There was an awkward silence between them, the only sound coming from the crackling fire.

"Sam, we can't know everything about each other. I mean there has to be secrets you've been keeping from Tucker and me," Danny said, breaking the silence. _You've got that right _Sam thought. "What you saw today was part of me, the part I didn't want you guys to see." Danny continued, his gaze still on the fire, like he was searching for something in there. "For the past couple of months, my biggest fear was my biggest secret; Apart from me being half-ghost. I don't think anyone knows what my fear is." Danny turned to her. "Until now. You and Tucker know more about me than most of my family knows. Not only about being half-ghost, but about what I went through this year. And you guys stuck by me no matter what. I really appreciate it."

Sam looked at her friend. Danny was the most complex person she had ever met. He was never one to come right out and say how he felt inside (then again what guy does) and yet here he was, telling her saying how he feels. Sam saw that Danny's hand was on the ground and she placed hers on top of his in a comforting way. He didn't seem notice this and turned his gaze back to the fire.

"Danny, you're my best friend. I would do whatever I can do to help and I'm sure Tucker feels the same." Sam says, as she motions toward Tucker, who was snoring loudly.

Danny smiled at his friend's comment. His face then clouded as he remembered something else. He closed his eyes and pictures of what should've happened replayed over and over again. Danny shook his head violently. _It never happened_ he told himself sternly _they're right here._

"Danny?" Sam said worriedly. She then realized something. "You're thinking about what happened aren't you?" Danny nodded sadly.

"It's so hard not too, I try but," Danny said but Sam quieted him.

"I know it's hard on you Danny, but you know that it didn't happen in this timeline, and this is the one that matters, right?" Sam told him.

Danny smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

Sam smiled back at Danny, before saying, "If you want, we can keep this between us."

"I'd like that," Danny said, grinning.

His grin grew as Tucker let out a big snort. They looked at each other, then began chuckling at their friend's sleeping habits.

"Wow, I never knew Tucker was annoying when he slept as well," Sam said, laughing. Their laughter seemed to have woken Tucker from his sleep. They continued to laugh as Tucker looked around stupidly, then focused his sight on Danny and Sam's hands.

"Man, you guys are such love birds," Tucker said slyly.

Danny and Sam stopped laughing and yelled at Tucker at the same time "WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Tucker pointed to their hands and they looked down. Hastily, they withdrew their hands, their cheeks turning pink. "You wanna hit him or should I?" Sam asked Danny as they looked at Tucker mischievously.

"Go right ahead," Danny said, a huge grin on his face. Tucker got up quickly and started running away from Sam. Danny laughed until the familiar sensation of his ghost sense escaped from his mouth. Danny gasped in surprise and shock as his hand quickly found the cave wall and gripped it tightly, pulling himself up in the process. Danny hadn't stood up for so long that his legs couldn't support his weight.

Sam and Tucker stopped running when they noticed their friend was trying to stand. Sam ran to his side and helped him steady himself.

"What's wrong Danny?" she asked him. Danny leaned on the wall, his eyes shut tightly. His breathing was slow and his other hand was on his chest. "Danny?" Sam asked again, getting more worried by the second. Another blue vapor escaped from Danny's mouth as he opened his eyes, answering her question.

"Oh no," Sam said. "Tucker grab the ghost gear!" she told him quickly, still holding Danny steady. Tucker did what he was told. He gave the ecto-gun to Sam and kept the Fenton fisher for himself.

Danny broke away from Sam, pushing his weight against the wall to help him stand by himself.

An explosion of some kind erupted outside. A figure in black robes with bony hands was floating outside the cave, the same ghost that trapped Danny, Sam and Tucker on the island.

"Who are you?" Danny asked, in an angry voice. He was still in pain from what happened yesterday, but that didn't stop him from wanting to get back at the ghost who trapped him and his friends on this island.

"I am Fear. And I am glad to see you up ghost boy," Fear said sarcastically.

"Why do _you_ even care?" Danny asked, glaring at the ghost.

"Let's just I have a proposition for you." Fear told Danny, amused at his confidence.

"And if I refuse," Danny said, stepping in front of Sam and Tucker. He didn't like where this conversation was headed and was prepared to attack this ghost with everything he got.

"Danny no!" Tucker and Sam whispered urgently. Danny ignored them and continued to glare angrily at Fear.

"Oh, I don't think you'll refuse..." Fear said in a menacing voice. He waved his bony hand and a figure appeared. The figure had a very muscular built and a black and white costume with an emblem exactly the same as Danny's on his chest. His face was blue and looked extremely evil. His hair was white and flaming, just like a fire and his red eyes were staring at Danny with an amused look on his face.

"Hello Danny," Danny's older self said to him. Danny froze in fear; the thing he was most afraid of was standing before him and he couldn't do anything about. He felt shock, confusion, anger, sadness and many other emotions that he couldn't grasp that this was real.

"No…" he managed to whisper, his voice full of disbelief.

Fear laughed viciously at the stunned look of the teens.

"I told you wouldn't refuse, ghost child. So here's my proposition for you: If you win against your future self, you and your friends go free. If you lose... well, let's just say you won't see your friends alive again," Fear said coldly.

* * *

**So there you go. Again not much change but it's still the plot twist :D. Sorry, I'm not very enthusiastic today, my exam marks are bringing me down.. well my english is but I'm scared for my math mark... I'm not the best math person. Anyways... pwease review and make my day better.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so here's chapter 11. Again not very enthusiastic because of an exam mark. So, I hope getting reviews for this chapter will be rewarding. Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Danny glared at the sight of his evil self. He knew what would happen if he lost, his future self would destroy the world and the ghost zone along with destroying everyone he ever cared about. And if he refused, they wouldn't get off this island. Tucker and Sam were gripping his arms very tightly, as if they were holding him back. Danny could tell they were as scared as he was but he knew he had to put his fears aside and help them get away. He had a strong feeling that they had gotten into this mess because of him and he wasn't going to let them get hurt because of it. He didn't care what happened to him as long as his friends were safe.

"Well ghost child, what's your answer?" Fear asked amused. He enjoyed the expression of fear on Danny's face and was draining all of it, making him more powerful.

"Danny, you can't do this!" Sam exclaimed quietly to Danny. Her grip tightened on Danny's arm, making him wince in pain. "Your still too weak."

Danny ignored her; he needed to think. _What can I do?_ he thought.

"Sam's right Danny. Who knows how much power you have left," Tucker said to him.

He ignored him as well, concentrating only on his thoughts. _Think, Fenton, think. There has to be something you can do _Danny thought. Then it hit him. "Run," He whispered quietly to them. His muscles went rigid.

"_What_!" They whispered quietly.

"I'll hold them off as long as I can. You guys run far away from them. I let my future self hurt you guys once, I'm not going to let it happen again," Danny told them urgently.

"Danny, you're crazy! You can't hold them off like this, I mean you can barely stand!" Sam told him. Her voice was filled with fear and worry.

"I'll be fine," Danny said out of the corner of his mouth. His eyes began to glow green and the familiar white rings appeared at his waist. His clothes were once again replaced with his black and white uniform. Danny was floating above the ground, his green eyes glaring at Dark Danny with a deadly stare. "On my signal..." he said quietly to them, not taking his eyes off his foe. "NOW!" Danny yelled and charged directly towards his future self. Tucker and Sam hesitated for a second and then started running into the forest as fast as they could, determined not to look back. They really didn't want to leave Danny but there was nothing they could do.

Dark Danny dodged out of the way and blasted Danny into the cliff. None of them had noticed that Fear had disappeared.

"Oh come on," Dark Danny said to Sam and Tucker, a bored tone in his voice. "You know you can't go anywhere fast enough to avoid the ghostly wail." Dark Danny drew a huge breath and aimed his ghostly wail straight at Sam and Tucker.

Out of nowhere, Danny flew in front of them and put up an ectoplasmic shield to protect his friends from the powerful attack. Tucker and Sam continued to run towards the forest as Danny struggled to keep the shield up. The wail was too powerful to keep the shield up for any longer but Danny didn't give up; his friends were counting on him.

--------

Sam and Tucker ran as fast as they could, keeping all their energy from turning back towards Danny. Suddenly, Sam stopped.

"Tucker, we can't leave him, we have to go back," She told him as he caught up to her.

"But Sam, Danny said we should get out of here," Tucker pointed out. One look at Sam's sarcastic glare made him smirk. "But then again, when do we listen to Danny?"

The two friends turned around quickly, heading back to the battle when a blast caught them off guard. With a startled cry they whirled around to meet Fear laughing coldly as the worl dwent black to them...

------

Dark Danny stopped his wail and suddenly disappeared. Danny put his shield down and looked around. All of a sudden, a powerful blast hit him from behind.

"Man," Danny said to himself as he steadied himself in the air. "He's gotten more powerful." His dark self appeared in front of him

"That's right Danny. And now that I'm back, your friends will be history, your family will be history and I'll destroy the world once again. All I have to do is defeat you," Dark Danny told him. He blasted once again into the cliff.

"That's enough," Fear's voice cut through the conversation like a knife. "Danny, I believe I asked you a question that you haven't answered," he told him coldly. His voice changed into a very smug one as he said "And I can safely assume your answer will be 'yes'"

"Why is that?" Danny asked, annoyed. He was attempting to get up when Dark Danny hit him with a ghost ray. _Why is my future self working for someone like him. I thought he was powerful enough to get by on his own _Danny thought to himself, looking at his ghostly enemies.

"Because I have something you want," Fear said slyly. He swished his hand and a blue orb appeared with two figures inside. Looking closely, Danny saw an unconscious Sam and Tucker.

"What have you done to them!" Danny yelled angrily. He got up and quickly flew up so that he was facing Fear and the orb, leaving his future self smirking on the ground.

"Nothing yet," Fear said. "If you want your friends to be free and you three escape the island, then you will agree to my proposal. If you win, I'll grant you the things you desire, but if you lose, you will be my prisoners. And if you refuse, your friends die." Fear motioned towards Sam and Tucker, his arm raising in a red glow. Danny looked at his unconcious friends with worry.

"Let them go!" Danny yelled, his fists clenched and glowing green.

"Uh uh ah," Fear told him. "You refuse, they die and trying to blast the orb or me wouldn't do you any good."

Danny looked at the ghost then back at his friends. He would do anything and everything to save them, no matter the consequences. "Fine," he said reluctantly, his gaze not leaving his friends, "I accept."

"Good. Meet us by the beach tomorrow," Fear said menacingly. "Oh and have a nice nap," he added slyly.

"What're you-" Danny started to say confused when Dark Danny materialized out of no where and blasted him. Danny fell onto the ground and made a huge hole. Danny was down, but not out and Dark Danny took that opportunity attack Danny with almost all the power he had. A huge dust cloud surrounded the area where Danny was and the two ghosts left, the orb with Sam and Tucker gone as well.

As the dust settled, a small figure with a white t-shirt and blue jeans lay face down in a huge crater. An unconscious Danny laid there, now completely alone, with no way of knowing if his friends were safe.

* * *

**I'm sorry! A cliffhanger... and a REALLY bad place to stop. I really hope you like it. **

**EfaE tomrrow, YAY for Canada! oh, I also heard that FOP has been renewed for another 40 shows, so hope isn't out for Danny, so keep sending letters to Nick. **

**Anyways... see you on next update (which might be Monday or earlier, depends on my mood and time limit) Pwease review for me? I'll give spoilers... maybe...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah... I'm sorry for not putting this up yesterday... I tried, but considering that I had a bad day and still had to fix Clockwork here, I didn't have time. Sadly, my deadline (Friday) will be pushed back to next friday, so the last Chapter will be up by then. Anyways.. here's the new and improved CH12. Much thanks to pearl84 for halping me on this.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Darkness surrounded Danny for a long time. He couldn't see, but he felt extremely weak. Sound started to come back to him, but he couldn't make out what any of it was. All he wanted was for the pain to go away, to leave him alone. But nothing like that ever happened to him. Something cold and damp touch his face; he shivered. He moaned and the object touched his face again, this time pressing down on one of his many bruises. Danny cried out weakly in pain, which caused the pain to stop. Danny soon found enough energy to weakly open his eyes; his sight was so blurry that everything looked like a swirling blob of color.

"You're up," a calm voice said. It sounded so familiar to him. As Danny's sight became clearer, he noticed a small child like figure in a purple robe with a clock near his stomach floating near to him.

"Clockwork?" Danny asked confused, his voice extremely weak. "What are you doing here?"

"All in good time Danny," Clockwork voiced quietly. Clockwork then wiped Danny's arm, wiping away the blood. Danny looked at Clockwork confused. The time ghost had helped him out of certain situations before, however he had never appeared to help him heal his injuries. Suddenly, the events that had happened before Danny passed out hit him, came flooding back with full force.

"Sam, Tucker!" Danny exclaimed suddenly, bolting upright, then cried out in pain of the quickness of his outburst. Clockwork put his staff to Danny's chest to stop him from moving.

"Stay calm, Danny" the time ghost advised in his tranquil voice.

"But..." Danny protested weakly. He knew better to argue with Clockwork, but he really wanted to know what happened to Sam and Tucker.

"They are safe. Fear has not harmed them yet. I know you want to go find them but right now, it is crucial that you rest." Clockwork told him, knowing what he was going to ask. Danny's heart sank; he didn't like how Clockwork added "yet" to the sentence. Clockwork spoke again, getting Danny's attention. "Sleep and I'll explain everything later." Danny reluctantly nodded in response.

Clockwork floated towards the fire, leaving Danny alone with his thoughts. Danny knew he could trust the time ghost. Despite that, his mind was racing with fears and other emotions but his exhaustion was too much to handle. He fought against it before drifting back into a dreamless sleep; knowing nothing more.

"Rest, Danny" Clockwork said, turning back to the sleeping boy. "You will need it, for your true test starts tomorrow." Clockwork took out the small green orb out of a pouch. It was glowing dimly, mists swirling inside it. "The time is soon," Clockwork said, looking at the orb and putting it into its pouch. Clockwork's gaze then returned back to Danny, who was now asleep, and a sad smile crawled across his face.

----

Sam woke up to see Tucker sitting up and looking at two floating ghosts on the beach. He noticed her about to say something when he covered her mouth and put a finger on his lips, signaling her to be quiet, and pointed to the beach. She nodded and Tucker removed his hand. Sam had noticed that it was the same beach that they were on when they first arrived on this island. Fear and Danny's jerky older self were deep in conversation, not realizing that they could hear most of it.

"The boy cannot win. You are more powerful than he will ever be, even his original future self couldn't measure up to you," Fear said confidently.

"Yes master," Dark Danny said in his cold low voice.

"And with him thinking you are the original, his fears will cloud his judgment. Clockwork can't help the boy now, no matter what he does," Fear continued, laughing coldly. "You hear me Clockwork? The boy is doomed, doomed!" Fear yelled up to the sky.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other in horror, Danny wasn't strong enough to be in a huge battle, especially after whatever they did to Danny today. And after what they overheard, they hoped Danny got most of his energy back.

"Tucker, if that's not the original, and Danny thinks it is, he's walking-" Sam told Tucker quietly, and he cut her off.

"Straight into a trap," Tucker finished, shaking his head. "And there's no way to let Danny know. He's on his own unfortunately," Tucker said to sadly.

They continued to watch the two ghosts in horror, praying that their friend was ready to face whatever was coming to him.

----

Danny woke up yet again. He was still in a lot of pain but he was really worried about his friends. He saw that Clockwork was floating above the fire, his back turned to him.

"You are really stubborn aren't you? Clockwork told him, his voice filled with sarcasm as he turned to face Danny. Danny looked confused at Clockwork and tried sitting up, but it didn't work. Clockwork sighed and flew over to where Danny was lying down. He helped Danny sit up and looked at the young half-ghost.

"I can't sleep knowing my friends are in trouble, Clockwork." Danny replied his voice weak but filled with determination. Clockwork sighed, knowing it would prove futile to insist. "And you haven't told me why you're here" Danny continued, looking at his ghost guardian with confusion.

"I believe what you_ should_ be asking is why _you_ are here"

Danny nodded his expression serious. "Why am I here, Clockwork?"

"Because I have asked it so," He replied calmly.

Danny's eyes widen in what resembled a mixture of disbelief and hurt. "Clockwork…why…"

"_But_ it's your greatest fear that has led you here" Clockwork cut off.

Danny lowered his gaze. "My future self." He whispered; the dread escaping with the words leaving no doubt that _this_ was his greatest fear.

"You were afraid that your future self would return and attack everyone you love." Danny's gaze headed to the fire, something he has been doing for some time now when he needed to think. Clockwork continued at Danny's expected reaction. "Since your encounter with your future self, you have allowed your fear for him and that alternate future to haze the truth from you."

Danny sighed, knowing what "the truth" was. He had prevented becoming his future self. He had prevented that dark future…but… "Clockwork….he still exists; I am still him." He replied painfully. "I know I stopped him, but that's not big enough to hide what _I_ caused and what I still can cause."

Clockwork gazed at the teen with sympathy and severity, at his self-inflicting words. "Danny, you are letting your fears cloud your judgment. You are giving into your fears and in doing so they will surely come alive. You _must_ face your greatest fear, Danny"

Danny sighed frightfully. "How, Clockwork? How can I face what I am?"

"That is something I can not answer. You must understand that you and you alone must learn to face your fears, but before you can you _must_ learn that you _are not_ him. This island was supposed to help you face your fears, but Fear has gone further then I have asked." Danny's eyes turned green with anger at hearing Clockwork mention the ghost who took his friends. "I am sorry that you must endure such hardship but I do not regret sending you here," the time master added at Danny's silence.

Danny's sad and confused gaze lifted towards the ghost. "Clockwork, why did you send me to this island if you knew what Fear was going to do? He asked, still unable to comprehend why his mentor would allow things to go this far.

Clockwork gave him a small smile at his question. "You are very forgetful. What have you learned every time I sent you through time?" Clockwork asked him.

Danny thought about this and answered. "Everything happens for a reason. That, and you can't interfere with time." Danny looked back at the time ghost, who was now in his oldest form. "So then why are_ you_ here?" Danny asked once more, hoping this time he would give him an answer. "If you can't interfere with time, then why are you helping me; I mean, wouldn't it be-"

"Cheating?" Clockwork finished slyly. "Normally, that would be the case, but in this timeline, I have a job to do," Clockwork paused and looked at the confused look on Danny's face. "And it involves you."

"Me? But… but how-" Danny started to ask but Clockwork held up his hand.

"Danny, what I'm about to tell you, will be hard for you to understand and believe, but you must try or at the least remember my words. Clockwork told him seriously. Danny was about open his mouth to say something but Clockwork gave him a look that said 'stay quiet' so he closed it. "As you know, your powers are not fully developed. It is very common for you to gain new powers when your emotions are at their peak," Clockwork told him. Danny gave Clockwork another dry look; he hated when Clockwork told him something he already knew. A hint of amusement ghosted across his face at his expression "You _also know_ that certain powers should not develop until you are older and yet you have already gained them in the time stream; take for example your ghostly wail," Clockwork paused, knowing the teen would finally voice his thoughts.

"_I know_, I wasn't supposed to get it until ten years from now, can you tell me something I don't know." Danny said angrily. Clockwork sighed and continued, as if Danny didn't say the last part.

"Yes, you were not meant to acquire that power, but because you _did_, it has caused dormant powers within you to stir." he said looking at the confused ghost boy. "You are not aware of it, but you are extremely powerful, Danny."

"I'm not power-" Danny started to say but Clockwork put his hand up to silence him yet again.

"Yes, you are, Danny. You may not know it, but you are. I Know it is hard for you to accept, since you do not understand how your powers work all the time," Clockwork explained to him.

"So, you mean that I have powers that I don't know about, that I can't tap into?" Danny asked him, now more confused as ever. Clockwork nodded.

"You can not tap into them because you have not yet come across their trigger, but when you do you _must_ learn to quickly control them." Clockwork warned him gravely.

"So, does that mean I can't use these so call powers to help me win tomorrow?" Danny asked crest fallen.

"Danny, you know I can not tell you what will occur. Just remember that if you can beat your fears once, you can beat them again," Clockwork finally said to Danny, who turned his head back to the fire.

"Clockwork, I-I-I can't. He's too powerful," Danny said, speaking directly in the fire. Danny felt dizzy with all the information he was just given, and all his worries and emotions were running wild in his head. Danny clamped his forehead with his head and tried to stop everything from spinning.

"I think I have told you enough for now; you need your rest," Clockwork told him, a look of concern directed at the ghost boy.

"No, I'm fine," Danny said stubbornly, not wanting to rest anymore. His head was still pounding him but he didn't care. He just wanted to get Sam and Tucker out of the clutches of his evil self and Fear so they could go home. That's when Danny remembered something else.

"Clockwork, how did my future self escape, I mean wasn't he locked in the Fenton Thermos?" Danny asked Clockwork.

Clockwork gave him a serious look. "What Fear has in his possession is a copy of your future self," he told Danny. "It's an exact copy except for the fact-"

"That he's more powerful," Danny finished bitterly. "Great, this is going to be easy," Danny said sarcastically. Clockwork grimaced. Danny's head was spinning so fast that his sight was beginning to get blurry. Clockwork put his staff at Danny's chest and pushed him back against the cliff wall. Danny stopped resisting and leaned back against the wall. He didn't want to fall asleep again but he felt so dizzy and his eyelids started to droop. Danny finally gave up his will to stay awake and fell asleep quickly.

Once Clockwork knew Danny was asleep, Clockwork removed his staff from Danny's chest. He noticed that something was glowing from the pouch that held the orb. Clockwork took it out again and looked at it. It was glowing brightly, but it didn't seem to disturb Danny. Clockwork covered the gold name plate with his ghostly finger to get a better grip on the orb.

"You do not know what awaits you tomorrow, Danny and even if you did, you still would not be able to control it," Clockwork said, looking at the orb. He then put it back into the pouch and closed it.

As the moonlight shone down on the island, it cast an eerie shadow upon Danny, as if foreseeing what would happen the next day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if I have time, I'll put up CH13... but I first I have an essay to write (Don't like Lord of the Flies) but yeah. Hope to hear from you guys soon (hinthint pwease review hinthint) Ch 13 shall come shortly (I hope)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So... yeah I'm sorry for the long wait. Last week was busy, and now this week will be busy. I had a music festival and a family gathering over the past two days, and it's not in that order. Anyways, I neglected most of my homework (the one that is due tomorrow is done, just the stuff for tuesday.. I'm going to have a really hard time) I shall continue my babbling at the end, cause I worked hard and I shall not keep you in suspense any longer.**

* * *

Chapter 13

The bright sunlight shone brightly on Danny's face. He groaned, scrunching his eyes tightly before opening them tiredly. He pushed himself wearily into a sitting position and sighed; he knew what was at stake. Focusing on the energy he regained over the night's rest, he concentrated on standing and managed to do so, until his weight got the better of him and his knees threatened to buckle. Danny grabbed onto the wall to steady himself quickly.

He sighed again. _I can't do this_ Danny thought sadly to himself. _Tucker and Sam are counting on me and I'm so weak I can't even stand by myself. No matter what Clockwork says, I'm not powerful. _Images of Sam and Tucker being held in the orb from the day before flashed before them. He remembered what he had thought when looking at them; he _would _do anything and everything for them. Closing his eyes with determination, he let go of the cave wall and stood by himself. When his knees didn't buckle, he smiled with new confidence, trying to figure out a plan. He then noticed that someone was missing, that was here the night before. "Clockwork?" he called out in uncertainty.

As if an answer to his call, a clock appeared out of nowhere, spinning frantically. It finally slowed revealing the master of time.

Clockwork sighed sadly to Danny, looking at his pitiful state. He had full confidence that he would succeed, but if one was to look at him from sight alone, they would think that he wouldn't have a chance.

Danny said nothing, his mind concentrated on his upcoming battle with the evil ghosts. Clockwork eyed Danny sadly, before getting to the task at hand.

"Danny," Clockwork said, gaining Danny's attention. "Keep in mind the things I told you last night. You _are not _the creature you will face today. He gains power by your fears; the more you let your fears over run you, the more unlikely you will be able to succeed." Danny nodded understandingly, and continue to figure out a plan to rescue his friends. "If I may offer some advice," Clockwork continued, breaking the preoccupied ghost boy from his thoughts. "Hope is a powerful feeling to have. With hope, anything is possible; no matter what happens today Danny, you must never give up hope." Clockwork placed a reassuring hand on Danny's shoulder as Danny tried to decipher the older ghost's hidden message.

After a while of figuring out the message, Danny forced a smile despite the fear he felt inside. Clockwork removed his hand from Danny's shoulder and waved his time staff in the air, stopping time.

Danny looked around and saw that the birds flying stopped in midair. Danny looked at the time ghost, hoping that he would tell him why he stopped time, but he never did. Danny sighed and transformed into his ghostly self. He floated in midair and looked at Clockwork, who was now examining a pouch he had.

"Clockwork?" Danny asked him, his ghostly echo louder since there was no sound. Clockwork looked up at him and put the pouch where Danny couldn't see it.

"Let's go Danny," Clockwork told Danny, and he nodded.

They flew over to the beach in silence, Danny not trusting his voice. Once they were over the beach, Danny glanced over the scene where the confrontation would take place. He then saw the orb that contained a frightened Sam and Tucker. Danny's temper rose dramatically, and started to fly at an alarmingly fast speed to the orb. He was suddenly jerked back when Clockwork grabbed his arm tightly.

"Let go of me Clockwork!" Danny said angrily, desperately trying to break free.

"Danny listen to me," Clockwork told Danny, keeping a firm grip of the ghost boy's arm. "If you go down and free them now, it will cause massive chaos in the time stream and maybe even the space time continuum. You need to play by Fear's rules. I know it's hard for you but it's the only way." Danny looked down at his friends, then back at Clockwork.

"Alright," Danny said quietly, and Clockwork smiled a little. Clockwork released Danny and the ghost boy floated there unhappily.

"Danny, do not let Fear know I'm here on Fear Island until I reveal myself," Clockwork told him urgently. Danny, catching the urgency in his voice, nodded. "Time in," Clockwork said, turning himself invisible. The movement of waves met Danny's eyes and noises greeted his ears unpleasantly as Danny began his descent towards the thing he feared most.

----

"Where is that boy? I was sure he would want to save his friends," Fear said out loud to no one in particular. He searched the skies looking for a black and white jumpsuit. "Oh well, if he doesn't show, you two will pay the price," He said to Sam and Tucker in his evil voice.

"Why are you doing this? Danny hasn't hurt anyone," Sam asked Fear, her voice trembling.

Fear, amused with her courage, answered her question. "Correct, your friend hasn't done anything, but the power he has is incredible," Fear said menacingly, making Sam and Tucker cower beneath him. "If I trap him on this island, I could be the most powerful ghost in the ghost zone."

A blast hit Fear from behind, catching him off guard. Fear turned around and saw an extremely angry Danny floating near to the orb, staring straight at him.

"Well, not if I have anything to say about it," Danny told him coldly. "Are you guys ok?" he asked Sam and Tucker, not taking his eyes off Fear. They nodded. Seeing their nods from the corner of his eye, Danny gave a small smile to them before his face clouded with anger once again as he watched Fear get up.

"Let's start this then, shall we?" Fear asked with a wave of his hand. In an instant, the copy of Dark Danny appeared at his side.

Danny glared at the copy, covering all the fear he was feeling with anger. _He isn't me, I will never be him _Danny's conscience reassured him. Danny closed and opened them to reveal that they were a bright neon green. His glare hardened as he focused his ghost energy into to his hand, creating sparks flying out of it.

Sam and Tucker backed away from the edge where Danny was; even though they were happy to see their friend, he was starting to scare them.

Both Phantoms took to the air, exchanging evenly matched ecto-blasts as they flew higher. Danny sent an ecto-blast at his future self copy and quickly flew directly into it, trying ot surprise the evil being. His fists a glowing green Danny flew faster to have his fists come in contact with... nothing. Confused Danny looked around; Dark Danny had disappeared. Evil laughter came from behind him as he realized with wide eyes that he had fallen for a ploy. Dark Danny materialized behind Danny and he punched Danny. Danny was thrown hurtling through the air for a couple of moments before catching himself. He then saw a ghost ray coming straight for him and dodged, the blast grazing his arm. _That was a little too close_ Danny thought as he sent his own ecto-blast to his copy.

"Give up Danny, you can't win," Dark Danny said, his cold voice the exact same that stilled haunted Danny's dreams. Danny shuddered but ignored the comment. "You barely won against me the last time and I know you're scared."

Danny became, if possible, became more angry at the ghost's words. He couldn't afford to be scared. Dark Danny shot a continuous stream of ecto energy at Danny, who returned it. the blasts pushed against each other, Dark Danny's blast overpowering the younger Phantom's. Danny focused all the energy he could and slowly fought back against the beam. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the blasts exploded, sending both Phantoms thrown to the ground.

Winded, Danny, slowly got up to see Dark Danny, smiling viscously as he started to fly towards the fallen teen. Determination flowing through him, Danny shot the most powerful blast he could at Dark Danny, hitting it's target directly in the chest. Dark Danny was sent skidding to the ground from the impact of Danny's blast. Danny dropped to the ground and panted, exhausted from using too much of his energy in the blast.

"Danny look out!" Sam and Tucker cried out to him before an evil laugh got Danny's attention. Dark Danny blasted Danny and was sent skidding away. With strained effort, Danny tried to get up again, but was hoisted up by the copy again, and thrown towards a huge rock like a rag doll. Groaning Danny tried getting up again, but had no use. He was on his hands and knees, trying to get himself up. It wasn't until a shadow loomed over him that he knew he was in trouble.

"Look at you, you're a pathetic excuse for a ghost and a human. How would your family like it if they knew you abandoned them to fight against a ghost, to try and _'save _them'? They think you're a freak, why should you care if they die, or right, it's because you're _human. _You think anyone cares about you, especially your friends. They're scared of you, no mater what they say or what you do, why should you even care if they die?" The copy jeered as tears started to well inside Danny's eyes. His eyes then glazed over with determination and anger as he thought of the only thing that came to mind.

"Because they're important to me!" Danny yelled, his voice becoming a ghostly wail. Dark Danny was thron back a couple feet, but held up a shield against the wail, waiting for the ghost boy to run out of energy. Finshing the wail, Danny dropped to his knees again, focusing any energy he had left to stay in his ghost form. He knew that the copy wasn't done wiht him yet, and he had to find a way to fight back. Unfortunately for Danny, Dark Danny appeared infront of him, duplicated himself into four and smiled evilly. Danny looked up at four evil Dannys, all, it seemed, ready to hit him with everything they had.

They raised their hands, all glowing and ready to strike. Danny quickly put up a small ecto-shield to block the shots. It didn't keep up long and soon, Danny was screaming in agony as every attck hit him with full force.Danny's energy level was now seriously low, he probably couldn't even turn invisible by now. That was all Dark Danny and his duplicates needed to attack Danny brutally. They punched, kicked and used almost every attack they knew to their advantage. Eventually, Danny was thrown to the ground, barely able to move and attack anything.

_I can't give up _he thought weakly _Sam and Tucker are counting on me._ Danny pushed himself up from the ground and got up on his hands and knees, even though his muscles groaned in protest. Slowly and weakly, he got to his feet. He didn't notice that Dark Danny had surrounded him at a close range until he heard their laughter. They all drew large breaths and Danny knew what was coming, but he couldn't protect himself. Danny put his hands over his head and waited for the impact.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker screamed at the top of their lungs, the fear in their voice evident. Dark Danny and his duplicates unleashed the powerful sonic screams of the ghostly wail, surrounding Danny so he couldn't escape the attack even if he could. Sam and Tucker closed their eyes so they wouldn't see the brutal attack directed at their best friend. However, an ear-piercing scream of pain and agony, above the sound of the ghostly wail, reached their ears. They didn't have to open their eyes to know who's scream it was.

Sam and Tucker opened their eyes and looked to where Danny was standing. The four Dark Dannys were laughing coldly at something on the ground, they were blocking it from view. Sam saw Danny lying at the feet of Dark Danny as he merged himself into one again. Danny wasn't moving at all and is face was turned away from her. "Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled to their friend, but had no response. They yelled again, and once again, no response.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs, tears starting to pour down her face. She dropped down onto her knees and broke into sobs. Tucker also dropped to his knees and put his hand and Sam's shoulder, tears starting to form in his eyes. Danny now laid on the ground, probably unconscious, and they couldn't do anything about it.

"Well, that was easier than expected," Fear said happily, turning to the distraught teens. "Your friend has failed and now you are mine." He laughed evilly as Tucker and Sam backed away from Fear. Dark Danny flew over to the sphere, preparing to use "brute force" on the teens if it was needed. No one noticed that Danny's hand curled into a fist and a small groan escaped his lips.

"What did you do to him!" Sam yelled at Dark Danny, ignoring her fear of him to find out what happened to her best friend.

"Well, he lost to the powerful side," Dark Danny said, his cold voice having a tone of happiness in it. "He was a fool to stop me the last time we faced."

"But you never faced him," Tucker pointed out, his face having the same look of fear and anger as Sam's. "You're only a copy."

"You know," Fear said, his voice sounding like he was pondering something. "I would've kept you two alive and kept you as pets, but since you know what really happened, I'll just have to _eliminate you._" Fear said, his voice becoming more menacing as he moved closer to the orb. Sam quickly pulled out the ecto-gun she had and pointed it at Fear, her hand not shaking at all. "Stop playing games girl," Fear said in a final tone. "The ghost boy lost and the only other way you can leave here is through him. And if you haven't noticed, he's lying unconscious on the ground." Fear and Dark Danny laughed again and Tucker tried to hide behind Sam, who was still pointing the ecto-gun at Fear.

"LEAVE. THEM. ALONE!" An angry voice from behind them bellowed. Fear and Dark Danny whirled around and Sam and Tucker peaked behind Dark Danny. It was Danny. He was in pretty messed up shape with all the attacks he suffered through and he looked like was going to fall over. By looking at his face, however, would tell you a different story. Apart from the many bruises on his face, Danny had a look of determination and pure anger pasted upon his face. His eyes were a bright neon green and he was panting.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker cried, relief splashing across their faces. He ignored their cries and continued to stare angrily at the two ghosts.

"You don't know when to quit, do you kid?" Fear asked, amused. Danny didn't answer, he just continued to stare at them. "Fine," Fear continued after Danny didn't answer. He motioned towards Dark Danny and in a deadly tone said "Finish him."

Dark Danny prepared to move forward when a bright light appeared beside Danny. Clockwork appeared out of no where, but Danny didn't acknowledge the presence of the time ghost; he was to focused on trying to think of a way to get his friends out of this mess.

"Clockwork!" Fear exclaimed angrily at the ghost of time.

Clockwork ignored his outburst and took out a pouch which revealed the green orb that he had examined earlier. Fear was taken aback when he saw the orb. That's when everyone turned to Clockwork, curious of orb he held in his hand.

"The prophecy orb! But-but how!" Fear said, his voice with a touch of fear.

"I warned you Fear," Clockwork said angrily. "You went too far and now you will pay the price." He looked at the orb again. "But I think you know what this is," Clockwork said slyly. Danny looked at Clockwork, confused at what the powerful ghost wanted to do with a small orb. Something in his mind told him to wait until Clockwork stopped speaking to ask questions.

Fear looked positively frightened (even though his hood was covering his face.) "What are you doing with the prophecy orb Clockwork? You know as well as I do that the orb shouldn't be taken out until it is time for the energy to be released," Fear said, his voice becoming more frightened with every word.

Clockwork smiled. "Well, I don't think you remember the prophecy as well as I do, so let me refresh your memory," He said in his usual calm voice. "_The one who rests on both planes shall release this power once again. The prophecy will be fulfilled when the time comes. Once the orb reveals the one who the power belongs to, all ghosts will be at his mercy. The brightest glow will be the signal to the keeper of the orb to confront the powerful spirit. Once the plate of gold reveals the name, everything will fall into place._ As you know, this orb holds the _most _powerful ability known to ghost kind. And as you just heard, the orb will reveal the ghost's fate. The orb has already revealed the name of the spirit who gets this power for a few days now and I think it's time you found out who it is." Clockwork raised the orb in the air and it glowed a healthy green.

"Wait did he say 'the one who rests on both planes'?" Sam asked Tucker, looking up at the glowing orb. Tucker nodded. Then his eyes lit up.

"You don't think?..." He said, his voice trailing off. As the orb began to slow, something shone in a gold light and returned back to Clockwork's hand.

Danny had heard what Clockwork said and was wondering what he meant until he saw out of the corner of his green eye the name carved in the golden plate of the orb: _Danny Phantom. _Clockwork looked at Danny and smiled reassuringly while Danny gave him a look of confusion.

"Danny, you'll know what to do," He said reassuringly to Danny, throwing the orb into the air.

Danny watched as the orb shine brighter before he felt a warm light. He felt like every injury that he had gotten from the past couple of days disappeared without a trace. Danny concentrated and the two rings of white light appeared at his waist. His torn t-shirt and jeans were once again replaced with his black and white jumpsuit and his hair turned from a raven black to a stark white. Danny had a new look of determination on his face. The orb began to fly around in a circle above Danny's head at a rapid speed. The orb then disappeared and a green ring of light appeared where the orb had been spinning. A symbol appeared inside this circle of light as it began to descend upon Danny; his emblem. As the circle went through Danny, his body began to glow in white light. The sky above them turned black as thunder roared above them. When the circle reached the ground, Danny's body stopped glowing and revealed a narrow eyed deadly stare directed straight at Dark Danny. On the outer layer of the circle, sand and dust started to spin around him, causing some sort of mini tornado. The dust was soon joined by green ecto-energy, encasing Danny inside the hurricane.

"What are you waiting for, attack before he becomes even more powerful!" Fear told Dark Danny furiously. Dark Danny did what he was told and sent a ghost ray straight at Danny and the cyclone. When it hit the hurricane, however, the ghost ray made it more powerful. Danny's deadly stare became even more deadlier as he focussed on Dark Danny's futile attempts to break the hurricane down..

"Leave my friends and family alone!" Danny said venomously, as his eyes opened to its full extent. A powerful wave of energy was thrown straight for Dark Danny, Fear, Tucker and Sam. The wave hit Dark Danny and Fear and sent them flying into the forest. The wave also hit the orb breaking it and releasing Sam and Tucker from it's clutches. The area around them was massive chaos. Trees were being uprooted adn plants were being uprooted and everything was basically being taken over by Danny's new power. Suddenly, Sam's feet began to lift the ground was being pulled toward the hurricane. She screamed and Tucker grabbed hold of her, trying to pull her back. But due to Tucker's lack in physical strength, the hurricane started to pull both of them towards it.

They were so busy trying to get away from the hurricane that they didn't notice that a dome was encasing them in a protected area from the power. Sam fell onto Tucker and they looked at the dome, confused about who put it up since Danny was encased in that hurricane. Their question was answered when they saw two green eyes looking straight at them from the hurricane; apparently Danny could also use different powers while using the new one.

"What is that?" Sam asked Tucker, pointing at the hurricane that was surrounding Danny. "Do you think that's another power Danny didn't tell us about?"

"I don't think so," Tucker told her, watching the hurricane with a look of confusion and fear. "Danny looked pretty confused when Clockwork told him something. And I think whatever that prophecy meant, it had something to do with Danny."

Sam looked at him with a look of annoyance. _Are all guys clueless or just the ones I know _Sam thought. "Tucker, I think that was obvious when Danny was starting that hurricane thing. I just hope he's ok," she told him, her facial expression changing from annoyed to worried.

A blur of black and white flew towards the whirlwind. Dark Danny took a deep breath and unleashed another ghostly wail, this time directed at Danny's hurricane. like teh ecto-blasts, that just made the hurricane stronger and Danny angrier.

"You've caused me pain for the last time!" Danny yelled angrily, his voice sounding deeper and colder from his regular voice. His eyes were pure green and looked extremely angry. He raised his hand and the hurricane blasted a powerful ghost ray at Dark Danny. It hit Dark Danny and he screamed in pain, as the blast turned him into dust.

"Whoa," Sam and Tucker said, amazed at the power their friend had. The intensity of the hurricane didn't let up for a second, as Danny set his eyes on a new target; Fear. His hood was down, revealing a gaunt wrinkled face. The power of the hurricane increased again, causing the island's landscape to change into barren land. The ocean was now creating giant waves. There was now no where to hide from the storm Danny had created except for any of his protected areas.

"You will pay for what you did Fear," Danny said, his voice still not normal. Fear was cowering before him.

"Please, have mercy," He said, his cold voice now showing every sign of fear. Danny's face did not change, it was still angry as ever. Everything Fear had planned had gone downhill and had left him with no servants, no power and cowering before a 14 year old boy. There was only one thing for him to do now; escape. Fear turned into mist and disappeared from sight.

Sam and Tucker cheered, their friend had saved them all. However, the storm Danny had created did not let up, it still encased their friend.

"What's happening? Why doesn't Danny stop using his power?" Tucker asked Sam. She didn't know they answer, and looked in fear as her best friend was destroying the island.

Danny's mind was in an intense struggle. He felt all his power from his ghost form being drained a long time ago, and the hurricane was now taking energy from his human side. He couldn't control the storm any longer; the power was too intense for him to handle. He tried to stop it but it didn't work. He closed his eyes and tried to use all the strength he had left to stop the attack from doing anymore harm to the island but the attack quickly overpowered him, sparks of electricitry flowing through him. Danny finally couldn't take the pain anymore and he changed back into his human form. There was a huge flash of light and the power of the hurricane suddenly disappeared. The circle on the ground grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared. Danny was still standing but very weakly.

Sam and Tucker looked at their friend; he looked like he was in so much pain. The dome that was around had also disappeared and they were attempting to go to Danny, but something stopped them. They looked around and saw that it was Clockwork; he had restrained them and had a grave look on his face.

"What are you doing Clockwork?" Sam asked him angrily, trying to break free. Clockwork didn't say anything and neither did Tucker. She she turned around adn saw Tucker staring at somethign in complete fear. Worriedly she turned and gasped in fright. Huge sparks of green energy coursing through Danny's body. He looked weaker as each spark went through him and it was really scaring Sam and Tucker. The green sparks finally stopped and Danny fell to the ground, seeming to lose all control of his muscles.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled, looking at their friend lying on the ground. Clockwork finally let go of them and they ran at full speed towards Danny.

Sam got there first. She knelt beside Danny and looked at him as Tucker ran up beside her. Danny's face looked horrible and all the bruises he had seemed to have had gotten worse. Sam and Tucker gently rolled Danny onto his back, so Danny could breathe easily. His chest was barely moving up and down, and they were unsure if he was breathing or not. Sam knelt beside Danny's head as she checked for a pulse. She heard his slow quiet wheezing breath; it didn't sound like it was normal. After moments that felt like forever, she found a weak pulse.

"Danny," she whispered fearfully before turning to her other best friend. "His pulse is weak Tucker," Sam said, her voice quivering with fear. Tears started to form in her sad eyes as Tucker's face gained an expression of fear as well. They had seen Danny gotten hurt before, but nothing like this. He hadn't looked this bad since his fight with Pariah Dark, and even then he didn't look this bad. Clockwork had appeared behind them, looking sadly at the unconscious ghost boy.

"We need to leave here now," Clockwork told them, his voice making them jump in surprise. They looked at him with sad and confused faces, wondering how they were get Danny away from this place in his condition. Clockwork waved his staff and all four of them disappeared from Fear Island, appearing in Clockwork's lair. Danny was lying on the floor and Sam and Tucker were still at his side. Clockwork turned to the teens and waved his staff again. Danny seemed to glow for a second, then stopped again. Sam and Tucker looked at Clockwork.

"What did you do to him?" Sam asked, her voice quiet as tears were crawling down her face.

"I stopped time around him. He can't get any worse or any better for right now," Clockwork told them. Sam and Tucker looked at him even more confused, wondering why Clockwork would do this, then turned their attention back to Danny. "You two need to heed my words," he said, gaining their attention. "Danny has been through a lot on Fear Island. He needs medical attention. Do not question him right away; he will not remember much. I shall explain everything to you all later on, but at this time, you need to make sur eDanny gets the help he needs," He told the two distraught teens.

They nodded, agreeing to what Clockwork told them to do. "I will put you two in a deep slumber as I send you back to your world. When you wake up, you shall be at the hospitall," he added to them and they nodded once again. Clockwork waved his staff again and Sam and Tucker collapsed onto the floor, asleep. Clockwork then waved his staff once more, and the trio were gone, leaving Clockwork alone in his lair with an angry look on his face. "Now it is time to teach Fear a lesson he will never forget," He said, disappearing, leaving his empty lair behind once more.

* * *

**So... please don't hurt me. I know, I'm evil and so on, you can tell me that... but blame Benji. Besides, I posted this in... August (I think) and I got come complaints (on the DPOF) that the fight scene could be better. And I hope so. Thanks to all who reviewed... adn to Plushiemon who gave me a gift (thanks for the site again... here's some cookies:gives you cookies:) **

**Now, please be a dear and review.. because you WANT to know if Danny's ok right?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Meh... I don't really like the beginning of this chapter, but I guess it works. I do love the end of it though. If you don't like my punishment... then that's fine... tell me how to improve it... cause I don't know how. Anyways... thanks to the 3 people who reviewed the last chapter... they all got nice sneak peeks and is now getting cookies :gives ppl who reviewed last chapter cookies: Anyways... enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 14

Fear threw another fear disk onto the floor. He had to make it look like he was taken, so maybe Clockwork wouldn't find him; or worse, the ghost boy. Fear shivered at that last thought; he had never seen such power since Pariah Dark's rule. Shaking his head, he got back to the task at hand. He needed to get out of his lair and the ghost zone but where would he go? His head spun with so many unanswered questions that he almost didn't see a light flicker from outside his lair. "Clockwork," Fear muttered before becoming invisible, and dashing into a secret passage that he hoped would help him get away.

Clockwork floated into the lair quietly, knowing where the ghost hid. His gaze quickly found the broken portal to Fear Island. He smiled; Danny really knew how to make an exit. Tired of the charade, Clockwork looked right at the invisible Fear, and raised his staff directly at the evil ghost. "Either you come out by yourself, or I shall make you," he threatened menacing.

Fear twitched but didn't move from where he was. Sighing, Clockwork released a huge blast from his staff, knocking Fear into a wall and making him turn visible. He gasped in surprise at the immense power Clockwork released in one blast. "Hello Fear," Clockwork said coldly, making sure Fear was in a time trap and couldn't escape his grasp. "I believe I warned you what would happen if you took the assignment I gave you too far."

"Haven't I suffered enough?" Fear pleaded to Clockwork.

"Young Danny has been more generous than I will be, I assure you," Clockwork told him as he flew slowly towards him. "Of course, he could have destroyed you limb from limb if you did not run like a coward." Fear shuddered at the thought.

"Now I know why you're fond of him, he is quite powerful," Fear told Clockwork, trying to prolong whatever Clockwork would do to him.

"Not only that Fear, Danny may be powerful but he has done quite a few things that people twice his age and size can not do in their entire life time," Clockwork said. "He has protected the town he lives in for some time, saved the world a couple times as well. He also changed his future. Danny's heart is pure, and a pure heart is what both the ghost zone and the human world needs right now."

Fear was shocked to hear the time ghost's words. Here he thought this boy was a small town hero who would turn evil no matter what would happen. "But Clockwork, if he is all these things, why does he need protection from you?" Fear asked him.

"He needs to live his life as normal as he can for right now," Clockwork said and Fear let out a snort of laughter at the word 'normal'. "He is not exactly protected from me, for I am merely his ghost guardian. I offer advice when he requires it and help if I can but _he_ _must_ learn lessons on his own," Clockwork continued, ignoring Fear's interruption. Clockwork then pointed his staff at Fear as it was glowing, unnaturally. "Kind of like you."

Fear shook the fear he felt away from him; there was no chance he would let Clockwork destroy him. "I do not understand why you wish to punish me, for I had only done what you asked. But I, however did it my own way," Fear snarled. Clockwork scowled; how much Fear had to learn.

"Of course _you _don't understand. I had told you that you would pay if you went to far… simply you did," Clockwork voiced angrily, hovering close to the ghost of Fear. He brought his staff to the old ghost's face; it still glowed unnaturally. Fear gasped, trying to inch his face away. "I have many ways to punish people who defy me Fear," Clockwork said coldly yet eerily calm "However, I love to leave this _dirty work_ to some ghosts who love inflicting punishments."

Fear was now frightened of the ghost's words. Who was more terrifying than Clockwork? "Who-" Fear started before an angry yell of "FEAR!" echoed through the lair. Fear cringed while Clockwork gave him an amused smile.

Two angry observants appeared behind the time ghost, their eyes directed to the ghost of Fear.

"And that would be them," Clockwork said knowingly, calmly flying out of the lair, ignoring the cries of his name by the angry observants.

Fear looked at Clockwork's distancing figure and the angry observants. "Suddenly… I'd rather have Clockwork punish me," he muttered as the observants closed in on Clockwork's clever time trap.

As Clockwork departed he heard Fear's annoyed protests. He chuckled as he returned back to his lair. As he watched the screen cycle through the timeline he added "I'm glad you see the prophecy as a secret Fear." He watched sadly as his charge was hooked up to a heart monitor and IV. He sighed. "Everything is as it should be…"

----

Darkness. Black darkness; it was all Danny could see. He was drifting in and out of consciousness, hearing something then forgetting it a minute later. He felt numb for one second then have a giant wave of excruciating pain fill his body. That's when he heard voices again.

"Please ma'am. Let me do my job. Your son is gravely injured; he has several serious lacerations and a burn on his left shoulder. We're actually surprised that a boy his age can still be breathing on his own with the amount of pain he must be in. A man twice his size shouldn't even be able to do that," A man said in a dignified tone.

"Please, let me see my son! He's my little boy, please," a woman pleaded, her voice sounding distraught.

"Maddie, calm down. Let Dr. Cliff do his job," Another man comforted, his voice deeper than the first.

"I know Jack, but it's so hard. That's our baby boy in there," The woman called Maddie sobbed.

Danny heard nothing more. He drifted back into the blackness. Another wave of pain surged through him. _Make it stop_ Danny thought weakly as the pain grew fiercer. More voices reached his ears.

"Oh, Jack! Look at him! What could've done this to him?" Maddie asked Jack.

"What else, a ghost," Jack said numbly.

Danny tried to focus on what they were saying, but that brought a wave of dizziness and uncontrollable thoughts. Again, he drifted back into the darkness, feeling weaker than ever. Soon all he could remember was the darkness. Sound reached his ears yet again… though he couldn't decipher everything.

"It's been four days."

"I hope he's ok."

"Come on Danny, I know you can get through this."

"Please sweetie, wake up."

"What did you go through little brother?"

"Come on dude, wake up!"

"Danny, please…"

The last voice echoed in his mind. His thoughts started to become clearer and feeling started to come towards him again. Of course with feeling… there was pain.

Slowly it passed through him, gradually becoming greater in magnitude. That's when the voices returned, being stronger than before.

"Poor Danny, having to go through all this," Maddie whispered sadly. "Do you remember what happened to him?"

"Not really Mrs. Fenton. It's all a blur," a boy whispered back, his voice filled with worry. This voice was so familiar to Danny but as soon as he thought of the name, it slipped out of his thoughts.

Danny felt a hand slowly grip onto his left hand. It seared in pain, but all Danny felt was comfort.

"What about you Sam?" A girl asked. She was definitely older than the boy… then again he wasn't too sure.

"I don't remember too much either. But right now, I'm just hoping Danny will wake up soon," the girl called Sam said.

Danny knew these voices; How could he ever forget them? Everything was starting to come back to him now. It sounded like his mom and dad were there, along with Jazz, Sam and Tucker.

Desperately, he tried to wake up from the darkness, to see the people he cared about, but a fresh wave of pain washed over him. He felt a small groan escape his lips, his chest burning at noise. The room suddenly became drastically quiet.

"Did you hear that?" Maddie asked in bewilderment. There was silence, probably filled with nods. He felt a hand or a glove touch the side of his face, brushing across a small but painful bruise. He felt another groan escape his lips. It was barely audible but it was a sound nonetheless "Sweetie... can you hear me?" Maddie asked him softly, her hand stroking across his face.

Danny tried moving again, against the protesting from every bone in his body. He moaned again, before finally succeeding in his hand around whoever held it.

"He moved! I think he heard you Mrs. Fenton," Sam cried out in surprise and joy… something a goth never does. Danny chuckled mentally, before another wave of pain hit him.

The room broke out into different conversations, leaving Danny hopeless to figure out what they were saying. He decided then that this would be as good a time as any to try and open his eyes, concentrating on one thing at a time. After trying for a time that felt like forever, Danny managed to slightly open his eyes. The light blinded him, before turning into a huge blur; he couldn't stop everything from spinning.

"Danny! Oh honey I'm so glad you're alright," someone cried and the next thing Danny saw was a blur of brown. Suddenly he was grasped tightly in a hug. Danny was in so much pain that the extra pressure was making him want to pass out again.

"Mom…" he managed to whisper, his voice soft yet hoarse.

"Mom, you're hurting him," Jazz said softly, a tear rolling down her cheek as she watched her little brother. Maddie laid Danny back gently onto his pillow, letting him see everything a little better. He saw Sam, Tucker, Jazz, his dad and his mom were around the bed he was lying on, but it wasn't in his room. This room was white and plain, something that definitely wasn't any part of his house.

"Where…" he started again but was silenced by his mother putting a finger to his lips, shushing him.

"You're in the hospital. Don't strain yourself Danny, you've been through too much as it is," his mother coaxed as his blue eyes surveyed her.

"Danny do you remember what happened?" Jack asked his son. Everyone turned to look at Jack, giving him an angry stare. "What? I'm only asking," he said after seeing the look on their faces.

"Jack, Danny just woke up from being through whatever he went through. I don't think he could answer your question if his friends can't even remember," Maddie said to her husband, her tone very close to being annoyed.

Danny turned to his friends and looked up at them. Sam had a bandage on her wrist and a couple of faint bruises on he arms. Tucker also had some faint bruises but they didn't look too serious.

Sam noticed that he was looking at them and she smiled reassuringly to him. He smiled back weakly, before it faltered as he felt more pain. He gasped slightly and closed his eyes.

When he reopened them, he saw a man in a white coat staring at him, his mouth slightly ajar. Danny gave the man a look of confusion, which caused him to snap out of his thoughts and walk up to the young ghost's bedside. "So," he began, gaining the attention of everyone else, "He's awake."

"Yes Dr. Cliff. Danny woke up a couple minutes ago," Maddie told the doctor. She then turned back to her son. "Danny, this is Dr. Cliff, he's the doctor that's been taking care of you for the past 6 days."

Danny's eyes widened in shock when he heard '6 days.'

"You're one very stubborn young man," Dr. Cliff said in his dignified tone, yet having traces of sarcasm in his voice. "Someone your age having all these injuries and showing signs of improvement so early. I didn't except you to wake up for another couple of days."

Danny watched the man curiously, wondering what he was getting at. Sam gave his hand a small squeeze and he turned to her. She mouthed "don't worry" and he smiled again.

"Anyways, I was coming in to tell you guys that visiting hours will be over soon," Dr. Cliff told everyone. "And now that you're awake Daniel, we can take some more thorough tests to see if there is any internal injuries we didn't see in our X-rays. For some reason your blood tests don't seem to show have of what they're supposed to." Sam, Tucker and Jazz shared a small smile at that point.

Danny's heart sank; he didn't want them to leave yet. Seeing the look on Danny's face, Dr. Cliff smiled and said "Don't worry, your family can stay until you fall asleep. After what happened to you, you need your rest." Danny managed to smile as the doctor left.

"Why don't you get some rest Danny," Jack said to his son as he stood. "We'll be back tomorrow as early as possible. But first… we're going to find the ghost that did this and rip it into ectoplasmic dust!" He smiled as he patted Danny's leg, a little harder than he meant to. Danny managed to keep a gasp of pain hidden as his father and sister left.

Maddie turned to her son and kissed the top of his head. "Get some rest sweetie, I want you to feel better soon, that way we can make sure we get the right ghost." Danny managed a strained smile as his mother left the trio alone in their room. Once they knew she was out of earshot, each of them chuckled quietly at Danny's determined parents.

"I guess everything's going back to how it used to be huh?" Tucker told his friend, who smiled in return, before it faltered as Danny felt more pain surge through him.

"Ugh, make it stop," Danny moaned quietly, his voice still hoarse. Sam and Tucker looked at each other before watching their friend with pity.

"Maybe you should get some rest Danny," Sam told him as she glanced at the clock. "We should really get out of here; I'm actually Tucker stayed in the _hospital _this long," she added, clearly emphasizing 'hospital.'

Tucker started shaking. "We're in a modeling agency!" he yelled in fright.

Danny groaned again and the friends turned worriedly at him. His eyes were closed and his breathing became ragged and raspy. He opened them slightly as he looked at his friends again. "So… dizzy," Danny whispered disorientated.

"Ok, that settles it, you get some rest Danny," Sam told him sadly as she got to her feet, Tucker mimicking her.

"Guys…" Danny called out weakly, getting their attention. "Thanks…" He had no idea why he was thanking them, but for some reason it seemed like he should. His best friends smiled as the sleep that had threatened him for so long took over once again.

* * *

**So, there ya go. Like it... well like the end? To tell you the truth... I never liked the beginning of this chapter, so if you liked it before or like this one better... tell me. Reminder though, that the original is going to be deleted once this is complete. I thank all of you, as this is coming to a close, that reviewed, put on favourites, c2's and alerts and you will all get lovely thank you's at the end (I have no money... sorry) **

**Catch ya at the next chapter... just do me a favour... review? pwetty pwease?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah... sorry abou thte long wait, first it was school, and then not working. I just got this fresh from the editor (i.e. a teddy bear from my brain) and decided that I shall put this up.**

* * *

Chapter 15

The dim light of the morning sun made Danny's room glow a fiery orange. As the light shone across Danny's pale face, he did not open his eyes. He was lost by the machines that beeped every time his heart did or when pain would shoot up through him. There was another thought that crossed his mind.

_If they think I'm asleep_ Danny thought _maybe they'll stop putting me through so many tests. _Flashes of images from before he woke up in the hospital flowed through his mind yet again, before a wave of dizziness washed over him. Danny groaned, _I hate this… I hate this a lot._

Suddenly, the clanking of heavy footsteps reached Danny's ears. The footsteps were coming closer and closer until he was pretty sure that whoever was walking in the hall was in his room. _Great, _Danny thought as the footsteps approached his bed, _what kind of tests do these doctors want to put me through now? _

"Danny, are you asleep?" a voice asked him softly. It was Sam; she had apparently come to visit.

"Is there a doctor with you?" he asked quietly, his voice hoarse from not talking for so long.

Apparently she was taken aback by the question. Sam was silent for a few moments before, "No, why? Are you in pain, _should_ I get a doctor?"

Danny chuckled a bit. "That's good," he answered before opening his eyes. Looking up, he saw Sam's worry filled, and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine Sam, I just don't want anymore tests being done on me," he told her.

Sam smiled at Danny's remark. "Well, it sounds like you're feeling better, and looking better too," she said to him, sitting at the edge of his bed. Danny weakly pushed himself up into a sitting position, struggling in the process. Sam sighed as she rested her hand comfortingly on his leg. "You should rest," Sam told him softly, her concern vibrating against her every word.

"Sam, I'm fine. I may be a little weak and tired, but I'm tired if resting," Danny told her, his voice shaking.

Sam noticed that his voice also a little distant, like how it was when he used the hurricane power. She shuddered as the memory replayed itself in her mind. Danny on the ground, weakened, the prophecy orb, the hurricane, the sparks, Danny lying gravely injured… in pain… so weak…

"Are... you ok?" Danny asked her, when he felt her shudder. She looked up at him with sad eyes then smiled at him.

"It's nothing Danny. Just thinking," she said, trying to mask her uncertainty. Unfortunately, he heard her uncertainty but he didn't question her; he was too weak as it was to figure out how Sam's mind works. Sam noticed his face becoming clouded and she looked at him. "Danny, you don't look to good. Maybe you should-" she said but once again Danny cut her off.

"No. I'm just a little dizzy, that's all," he said, knowing what Sam was going to tell him to do. He brought his hand to his head and steadied himself. Everything in his head was spinning, like someone was meddling with his thoughts. Flashes of green ecto-energy, high-pitched laughter, and a voice echoed through his mind and pain…. Excruciating pain. Sam noticed that Danny looked paler than usually and she went closer to him, just in case he passed out.

"Danny?" Sam said, her voice getting more worried by the second. Danny groaned and closed his eyes. When he finally reopened them, Sam noticed that his eyes were a dull pained blue. Danny was snapped back to reality when Sam helped him brace up against his pillows. She gave him a reassuring smile as he looked up at her.

"Thanks Sam," Danny was able to mutter, giving his friend a small smile. Sam looked at him, her face full of sadness and concern. Danny's hand dropped to his side, leaving him in more pain from the speed of his injured arm was falling. Sam carefully put his arm down where Danny couldn't feel to much pain and the two friends looked at each other in silence, not needing to say or do anything else. Danny's mind was still buzzing with thoughts but he decided to forget to find out what he knew and concentrated on what his friends knew. "Sam, can I ask you a question?" Danny asked Sam, breaking the silence.

"You already did, but you can ask another one," Sam said slyly. Danny smiled at his friend's cheeky response.

"What happened on the island?" he asked her, unsure of how Sam would respond. Sam's face suddenly went pale and she averted his gaze. "Ok... I'll take it as you don't want to talk about it," Danny said, looking at her face.

"Danny, you need your rest, just… don't worry about that right now," Sam said, trying to change the subject. Danny looked saddened at her words, she didn't like to do this to him but Clockwork said not to tell him. "Me and Tuck will tell you later, but not right now," she added.

Danny nodded. "Fine, but I want to know," he told her. She nodded at his words. "So what are you doing here so early? It's not that I'm not happy to see you- I am but..." Danny started to say, but everything he said seemed to be wrong. Sam giggled and stopped him before he made a bigger fool of himself. His face seemed to grow a little warmer.

"To answer your question, I just wanted to see if you felt better. I know it's early but it's the only time we can talk freely without trying to hide anything from your parents," Sam said to him sheepishly. "You are such a spazz sometimes," she added and Danny blushed. All of a sudden a figure with a paper bag over his head walked into the room muttering "I'm in a modeling agency, not a hospital..."

Sam and Danny started chuckling as Tucker pulled the bag off his head.

"Tuck, did you walk all the way here with that bag over your head?" Danny said, shaking his head in amusement at his friend.

"Well, when you're afraid of these places as much as I am, you gotta do something to help yourself find your happy place," Tucker said, grinning at his friend. "So how are you feeling dude?" he asked, looking warily over the machines hooked up to his best friend.

"Pretty much the same except for me being awake and not knowing what happened over the last couple of days," he told his friend. _That's a relief _Tucker thought as he joined Sam at Danny's bedside.

Danny raised his hand to put it near his friends but he couldn't move it. He looked down and noticed his white bandages had a red stain on it. Gasping slightly in surprise, Danny attempted to move his arm away before his friends saw it, but unfortunately his luck never goes the way he wants.

"Danny, you're bleeding! Do you want me to call a nurse?" Sam exclaimed and Danny groaned.

"Sam, it looks like Danny has had enough doctors and nurses bugging him," Tucker told her, observing the different machines hooked up to Danny and how many bandages he had on.

"I'm fine Sam," Danny said yet again. "They change these bandages all the time. I don't remember seeing them do it but I can usually feel when someone doesn't really care that I've been tested on so much that every time they move my arm it hurts!"

Sam still looked pretty freaked from his outburst, but she smiled and said, "I guess you're right. But if feel you any worse, I'm calling a nurse."

Danny sighed. "Honestly Sam, sometimes you act like my mom instead of my friend,"

Sam scowled at him while Tucker chuckled to himself. He muttered something that sounded close to "Or maybe an overprotective girlfriend," just loud enough for Sam to hear.

Sam turned around and grabbed Tucker's beret off the top of his head. She then stuffed it forcefully into his mouth. "If you mention something like that again, you won't know what hit you until your 85," she told him darkly, making Tucker look at her in fear. Danny looked at his friends fighting and smiled. _Just like old times_ Danny thought to himself.

Danny, trying to find something else to occupy his time rather than watching his friend's bicker, looked up at the clock and noticed that it wasn't moving. Startled by the sudden discovery, he listened for other sounds around him and heard nothing.

Realizing what that meant, Danny smiled; he had another visitor. "What are you so happy about?" Sam and Tucker asked, stopping their bickering and puzzled at their friend's sudden smile.

"Clockwork," Danny said simply, his right hand pointing up at the clock. Sam and Tucker looked at each other; Clockwork told them he would explain things to them but they weren't sure how Danny would react to the hurricane power. A spinning clock appeared in midair, spinning frantically then stopping, revealing Clockwork's smiling form.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better," Clockwork said to Danny, who smiled back at his ghostly guardian. His face suddenly became grave as if something terrible had happened. Danny looked at Clockwork with a confused face, however Sam and Tucker looked at him in horror; they knew what Clockwork was going to do.

"Um... Clockwork," Tucker said timidly. "Do you think it's a good idea to tell him now?" Clockwork turned to look at him and nodded. Sam and Tucker sighed and sat in chairs that were near Danny's bed.

"Ok, now I'm confused," Danny spoke into the silence, looking from Sam to Tucker to Clockwork, the looks on their faces solemn.

"Of course you are," Clockwork said, "You don't remember what happened, do you?"

"Bits and pieces mostly, but not that much," Danny said, racking his brain. His memory had finally stopped being all scrambled and started to become clearer.

"Danny, what happened was the reason I put you through this ordeal," Clockwork said and Sam and Tucker looked at him, confused. Danny looked at Clockwork, intrigued at what he was saying. "That part of the prophecy that you heard..." Clockwork started until he saw Danny widen his eyes and closed his eyes, moaning.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker exclaimed, but Danny never answered, bringing his hands to his head.

"The prophecy…" he mumbled, as his memory kicked in. He remembered everything after Clockwork said 'prophecy'; the prophecy, the hurricane and how he was controlling it. His face became paler than before and he started to shake all over, like he was cold.

"Danny?" Sam asked. She turned to Clockwork and asked, "What happened?"

Clockwork sighed and simply told her "He remembers."

Danny was breathing hard; it was like it was all a bad dream. When he used that power, it overpowered him; it was too much for him to control. It was painful trying to control it, and when he tried to make it go away, all the excess power went to him, and he couldn't control it anymore.

"You are scared, and you have every right to be," Clockwork said knowingly, as Danny looked at him with fear filled eyes. "That power is the most powerful ability known to ghosts, and naturally, it was too much for a fourteen year old boy to handle. Of course not a lot of ghosts can use it, if they could you can imagine the chaos. I believe at last count there were only 2. One of them is you. Like I was telling you on Fear Island, you are an immensely powerful ghost, and most of your powers have not even developed yet."

"But I'm not-" Danny began but Clockwork silenced him.

"No matter what you say, you can not deny it forever. You've got an interesting future ahead of you, and finding your powers are stepping stones that will guide you towards that future," Clockwork told him.

"Clockwork, that power, I couldn't control it. It was like someone was trying take over me while using that power, and I couldn't take it," Danny said quietly. "I don't think I ever can, that thing was powerful, it was ripping me apart." Clockwork nodded.

"Danny, I told you, lots of new powers were brought up from inside you when you first used the ghostly wail. These powers were not to be tapped into until you were ready to use them, at a later period of time. This power was just one of many," Clockwork told reassuringly.

"But what about the prophecy?" Danny asked "Didn't that have something to do with it?"

"I see you have remembered about that," Clockwork said, smiling slightly. "Yes it did, but not much. The orb chose you, and it made no mistake. You were destined to have this power. That power was inside you all along; it just needed some help getting out. I believe you've been feeling dizzy a lot over the past couple of days," Clockwork said.

"How did you-" Danny started to say and Clockwork raised his eyebrow. "Oh, right," Danny said, answering his own question. "So the dizziness was caused because that power was trying to get out of me?"

"Precisely," Clockwork said smiling. "You are pretty smart, even though your grades may show differently. Danny, you have a pure hearted soul, and everything you have endured so far has been destined to happen. You will be able to control that power eventually, with some practice."

Danny nodded in agreement. "But I don't think I'm going to use it any time soon," he told the time ghost.

"That is why I came. Danny, the less people knowing about this power the better. There are a lot of ghosts who want this power, and would do anything to get it," Clockwork said to Danny.

"Great, that's all I need, more ghosts coming after me," Danny said sarcastically.

"Danny, use your judgment wisely. I would advise not using the power until you can control it, or it is the utmost importance that you do," Clockwork told Danny, who nodded. "However, there is something that may be hard for you to do."

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"You need to take control of your emotions," Clockwork told him. "You have probably noticed the ties your powers have to your emotions; anger, sadness, fear. If you can't control them, you might use the power without even meaning to."

Danny sighed. That wouldn't be an easy task but, he really didn't want to use that power ever again or until he could actually control it. "I'll try my best," Danny said, with a happy tone in his voice.

"That's all I ask," Clockwork said, smiling. He then picked up two bags and a small book from out of nowhere. The three teens looked up in amazement. "I believe these belong to you," Clockwork said to Sam and Tucker, giving them their bags. Clockwork then floated towards Danny and gave him his journal. "Just in case you need it," Clockwork told him, his voice dropping so Sam and Tucker wouldn't hear him. Danny smiled and took the book from Clockwork.

Clockwork then turned to Sam and Tucker again, who sat quietly, trying to piece together everything that just happened. "You've got very loyal friends, Danny. Let them help as much as they can," he said to Danny, who smiled at his friends. He knew exactly what Clockwork meant, and he agreed completely. Clockwork then waved his staff and he was gone, returning time back to normal.

"What just happened?" Tucker asked, confused.

"I think Danny knows," Sam said looking at Danny. "What did he mean by, 'you have powers that were brought up by the ghostly wail'?" she asked him accusingly. Their expressions softened as they saw Danny's eyes droop, begging for sleep.

Danny had suddenly started to feel drained as a wave of dizziness washed over him. The information Clockwork had just given him needed to sink as he felt himself grow distant to reality yet again.

"Guys?" he asked them weakly, "Can we talk about this later?" They nodded as Danny felt a small smile form at his lips. "Clockwork's right you know," he added, "I have great friends." With that, Danny fell into a deep slumber, leaving Tucker and Sam to figure out their unanswered questions.

* * *

**Like it? Please review. Oh, I have an annoucement, only for this week. YTV, the Canadian station that airs Danny Phantom adn other wonderful Nick shows, has a March Break contest to see which is the top show out of 8. Anyone with internet access can vote and as many times as you want. Please vote Danny Phantom. the first round you need to pick 4 shows, one from each of their "battles" and the winnner will go on and so forth. Here's the link: http:// www. ytv. com / programming / springbreakshowdown / index. asp (remove the spaces) Please vote. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's the end. The big finale. It's not very good IMO, but you can be teh judge of that. The old version shall be deleted by the end of the week.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Danny was walking down the hall to his locker. He was released from the hospital about a week ago and his parents wanted him to go back to school.

"Hey Danny," Sam said, walking up to him, Tucker by her side. "What brings you back to school so early?"

"Parents," Danny answered simply. He had explained everything Clockwork had told him, from Fear Island and in the hospital room. Now all he had to do was keep his emotions to himself for as long as he could. Danny saw in his locker that his journal was falling out of his bag, and he stuffed it back in. His journal was the only place where he could take his frustration and other emotions out on; apart from the box ghost.

"Hey Fentony, here's a welcome back gift," a voice said from behind him. Danny then felt something pick him up from behind and stuff him in his locker. Danny looked out of the vents from his locker to see Dash and his crew walking away, laughing heartly. Sam opened his locker and Danny came out. Danny growled at the bully and his eyes briefly went green.

"Danny!" Sam whispered urgently, looking at the ground. Danny looked down and saw a small circle of green light. He gasped and desperately tried to concentrate on making the circle disappear. The circle disappeared after a few long moments, leaving Danny and his friends unnoticed by any of their fellow students.

"What just happened?" Tucker asked, looking at Danny. Danny however couldn't answer, he felt dizzy and braced up against the locker, breathing hard. "Are you ok, dude?" Tucker said, looking at Danny.

"I think... controlling my emotions is going to be harder than I thought," Danny said, regaining himself. He looked at his friends, who stared back. Every time Danny got even slightly angry, it seemed like his hurricane power would try and take over him. "Let's go to class," Danny said, grabbing his stuff. Tucker and Sam nodded and they walked down the hall. As they were walking, Danny's ghost sense went off and they looked around. Sure enough, a ghost that resembled a toucan bird came flying down towards the crowd. "Well, at least it's something I can handle," Danny said to his friends, who were looking at him worriedly. A quick dive behind a trash can and a flash of light later, Danny Phantom flies out, heading straight to the ghost. Danny fired a ghost ray at it and it was thrown back.

"Here Danny," Sam said, throwing him a thermos as panicked students ran past her, trying to get away. Danny caught it and sucked the ghost bird into the thermos. He then transformed back to normal. Danny felt like a burden was lifted when he used his powers, and he was grateful for that.

"That was easy," Tucker said, stating a fact. Danny looked at him, he always had a knack for stating the obvious. Tucker looked back at Danny and said "Well, I meant easier than normal."

"I don't think so," Sam said as the trio began walking again. "That bird looked pretty pathetic. But you could be nicer to animal ghosts, I mean just because they're dead doesn't mean they're evil. And besides, those majestic creatures could've died by becoming someone's lunch and-"

"Sam, I kno wthis rant is important to you, but can you stop for a minute," Danny said, cutting her off. He was trying to stuff the thermos into his bag, which now held all the homework he missed.

"Shesh, no need to be grouchy," she said annoyed.

"Sorry," Danny told her apologetically. _Maybe I need to unleash some of this negative energy_ he thought, trying to figure out why he felt better when he used his powers. He looked up at Sam and Tucker, who were looking at him weird; he must've looked lik ehe was in deep thought.

"Guys, I think I'm going be late for class," Danny said, his voice sounding like he was going to do something stupid. He then transformed to his ghostly self yet again and flew up through the ceiling, before Sam and Tucker could say another word.

High above the skies of Amity Park, Danny Phantom flew around, relaxing himself and blowing off some steam. _I've really gotta be careful now_ Danny thought as he flew through a cloud. _With this new power trying to take over me, I really have to try and control it. _Danny soared through the skies at top speed, unleashing all his frustration and confusion. He heard the school bell ring off in the distance and he flew towards the building that held his misery for the next couple of years.

Danny, however, didn't realize that someone was watching him. Clockwork watched the ghost boy happily fly through the skies of Amity Park. Clockwork smiled at the sight of the boy. He then sighed as two figures appeared behind him. Two ghosts, with eyeballs for heads floated behind Clockwork, and they looked angry.

"Clockwork, you weren't supposed to give the boy the prophecy until he was ready!" The first observant said angrily to Clockwork.

"Don't you two ever knock" Clockwork asked them, turning to face them. "If you remember the prophecy, the orb reveals the name and the keeper confronts the chosen ghost about the power. When Danny's future changed, everything changed," he said bitterly to the two.

"Clockwork, you do realize what will happen if he can not control that power?" The second observant said fearfully.

"Of course, but then I know everything," Clockwork said to them simply and turned to a screen. "I know what I'm doing, I can assure you that. As keeper of the prophecy and guardian to the boy, I know the consequences and I am certain that they will not happen."

"But-" the observants started to say but Clockwork cut them off.

"If you have been doing your job, you will see what the future holds for him. His powers are stepping stones and his battles are tests. He will be the most powerful ghost in the ghost zone, even if he is only _half-_ghost," Clockwork told them bitterly. "On that note, I bid you good day," he added coldly as the observants made their exit.

Clockwork then watched Danny fly towards the school and he smiled. "Everything is as it should be," Clockwork said to Danny's image. With that, Clockwork flew towards the door leading to the rest of his lair. On the screen that Clockwork now left unattended, a small figure was in some type of hurricane, controlling every action he did...

THE END

* * *

**Thank you deeply to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, put on a c2 or a story alert for this story. I love all of you guys and I shall have a special treat for you by the time the old version is deleted. I promised at the beginning that there will be a sequel, I am not going back on it. "Making the Grade" shall be out by the beginning of Summer (if I have time, before) I shall have a preview up here by Friday, so keep tuned.**

**Thanks again. Now, please review for the final time?**


	17. Making the Grade preview

**Ok, so the last chapter was the end of this fic, but the start of a new one. The sequel to this is called Making the Grade and I have provided not only the summary, but three excerpts that will give you a sense of what's going on. They're at different points in time, so you don't know what comes first or last... but I think you can guess... you're all smart. Here's the summary:**

**It's summer and for Danny it means relaxing... right? Ghosts haven't been giving him a break and his parents have been on Danny Phantom's trail and unfortuantely for Danny, they're getting better with their aim. But when his grades are mailed and his parents see that Danny's grades aren't "Fenton Standard" they start to wonder what keeps Danny from getting the grades they know he can get. But unfortuanetly for Danny, things get worse from there.Vlad kidnaps the entire Fenton clan and Sam and Tucker. Can Danny escape Vlad's clutches without revealing his secret or will his parents finally know who their son really is...**

**Well, enough stalling, here's some previews...**

_

* * *

"Danny, what did we tell you about Fenton's getting A's?" Maddie asked him in a tone that told him that she wasn't joking around._

_"Or B-'s" Jack added in, standing behind Maddie in an effort to look serious._

_"I'm sorry, it's just that I've been busy-" Danny started to say before he realized what he was saying. His eyes widened in alarm and tried to cut himself short, but the damage was already done._

_"Busy doing what Danny? I know you're capable of much more than this, I mean you were getting A's in everything before you started at Casper High. But as soon you went to Casper, you're grades dropped. Why is that? What you have that's so busy in your life that we don't know about?" Maddie asked him._

_Danny just stared at her. He couldn't answer, he was too weak from his "check-up" and he worked too hard to keep his secret away from his parents. And it was killing him not to tell them, the way his mom asked that last question had a hidden pleading tone that he knew was there._

_"I...I.. I..." he stammered, his eyes looking downwards._

_"He has a job" Tucker said out loud, which caused him to get a glare from both Danny and Jazz and a slap in the back of the head from Sam. "What, I was just trying to help" he said shrugging._

_Maddie and Jack looked at Tucker in confusion, then back to Danny._

_"Danny, is this true?" Jack said in his usual happy tone._

_However, as Danny opened his mouth to answer, the temperature dropped and he gasped, he didn't need a ghost sense to know who was in the area. He gasped and turned around, scanning the area fearfully to see where he was. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz looked at him worriedly, as they only know when Danny did this. His parents, looked at him oddly and were going to try to get an answer out of him when a blue faced, white caped ghost that everyone knew came up through the floor, grinning smugly as he did so._

_"Yes Daniel, tell them what is it you do," the ghost said smugly, with an obvious tone of happiness in his voice. Danny glared evilly at the intruder and his body instinctively went into a fighting stance, completely forgetting the fact that his parents were right behind him._

_"You!" Danny said viciously as he glared at Vlad. His archenemy simply responded with a very powerful ecto-blast that caught Danny off guard and had hit its target. The blast knocked Danny into the opposite wall and the last thing Danny heard was evil laughter that he hadn't heard in a while._

_Pain like never before shot through Danny's veins as the shockwaves created by the bracelet emitted more. Danny barely registered his parents' pleas to make Plasmius stop._ Darn Fruitloop must enjoy this _he thought bitterly as he fought against the pain to stay conscious, he wouldn't leave the people he cared about in the same room with this man. _

Suddenly, the pain stopped and Danny fell to his knees, panting heavily.

"Danny!" four voices cried out as he noticed they were standing over him.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked. Wearily, Danny nodded his head.

"Then I'd advise you to look up!" Tucker cried fearfully.

Fully alert from the panic in his best friend's voice, Danny looked up to see his arch-enemy, a hand full of pink energy ready to blast at someone. But it wasn't him Vlad was aiming for... it was his dad.

"Leave him alone!" Danny said angrily, quickly trying to stand. He fought against Sam and Jazz as they grabbed his arms to stop him for going to the man's throat.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this," Plasmius sneered evilly while Jack and Maddie glared hard at the ghost. Focusing more energy into his hand, Vlad released the blast, only for it to collide with a green ball of ecto-energy. Plasmius dropped Jack as the entire group turned to see an angry halfa glaring at Plasmius with extreme hatred.

_"Come on guys," Danny said, walking into the clearing, "We've tested all my other powers, and it wouldn't be a 'check-up' if we don't test this one too." _

"But Danny, do you remember what happened the last time you used that power?"  
Sam asked him, trying to get him to see some reason.

"Sam relax, I'll be fine,"Danny assured.

"But remember what Clockwork said-" Tucker said, but Danny cu thim off.

"Yes I remember, but he also said that I need to practice so I can control it," he said, "Besides, I was exhausted the last time I used it, now I'm not, so it'll be fine"Or at least I hope so _Danny thought sullenly. _

"But-" they started but was once again cut off by Danny.

"No buts, I'm doing this," he said, before walking to the middle of the clearing.Let's just hope I know what I'm doing_ he thought before heading further. Sam and Tucker exchanged worried glances before heading to a safer distance. _

Danny, seeing Sam and Tucker far away, sighed and transformed into Phantom. it's now or never_ Danny thought, closing his eyes. He summoned the power from within him and the green circle appeared at his feet, his enblem shining brightly inside it. Ecotplasmic energy started to swirl its way around the circle, while the power inside Danny started to build fierously. He tried to unleash the energy, but it just started to build even more._uh-oh_ he thought before a huge surge of pain engulfed him. Danny screamed in pain as more energy surrounded him. Danny couldn't take it. He was wondering why he even thought this was a good idea. He felt the energy build inside him, but wasn't releasing, and it was killing him. He screamed in agnony as Sam and Tucker watched from a safe distance._

_"Danny!" they yelled, watching the energy grow brighter and brighter around Danny's body._

_After what seemed like an eternity, therte was a huge, blinding explosion that sent Sam and Tucker flying backwards, slamming into the trees._

_Groaning they stood up wearily, and checking out for any seriously injuries on them, they looked up and gasped. three quarters of the forest was uprooted, different plants were now blown in all directions, and a huge crater was is in the middle, where the eye of the hurrincane power was. Sam's eyes grew wide and starting to run towards the crater, closely followed by Tucker; they both knew what was in that crater, and they weren't sure if they wanted to see it._

_Sam reached the crater first and gasped at the sight she saw. Inside was Danny, face down with scratches all over him. She ran down to him and flipped him over onto his back so he could breathe easier. She noticed then that Danny's breathing was really shallow. "Danny?" Sam said softly, hoping that he was only out of breath. Danny groaned and scrunched his eyes tightly, before his muscles relaxed._

_Tucker finally reached them and knelt down beside Sam, looking at Danny, concerned. "How is he?" he asked, worried._

_"I dunno," Sam said, keeping her tone quiet. "But let's get him out of here." Tucker nodded and helped Sam carry Danny away from the crater he created. They rested him against a tree and were going to sit down when they saw a blurry eyed Danny staring back at them. _

_"Danny," they said relieved._

_"I guess that wasn't a good idea after all," Danny painfully whispered with a small sad smile. All Sam and Tucker did in response was smile, amused of their friend's weird sense of humour._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks to all of you who've reviewed throughout the fic. Tamiara, pearl84(you've helped a lot:D), Icepaw (my only reviewer for the first version of this), Sasia93, cobragirl401, Rebel Shadowknight, Plushiemon, CharmedNightSyke,**

**If I forgot you, I'm sorry, but do you know how hard it is to do this and try to memorize a french paragraph that isn't good at the same time? I thank all of you who read, reviewed or put me or the story on your favourites list. **

**Please do me a favour and review this chapter because I would like to know how much of you guys want to read the sequel, or want to request something. My upcoming story ideas and story summaries are on my profile so if you want to check something out while waiting for this... check out Witching for Ghosts... since I'm waiting till I finish that before posting MtG. Thanks again and hopefully see ya soon.**

**MATW (AND BENJI!)**


End file.
